


I Have Nothing To Lose

by IsabellTrevelyan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lies, Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Revenge, Secrets, Trapped, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellTrevelyan/pseuds/IsabellTrevelyan
Summary: When Ryder and her team are on Elaaden she finds the last outcasts, no, the last outcasts find her. She asked Reyes to spare Keatus when the collective got Kadara, she felt so guilty about Sloane, she couldn't  endure another death because of her, because of her betrayal.A big mistake.Takes place after Reyes wins the duel and the port.





	1. Something is off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning, English is just my second language. I am sorry for every misspelling or grammatical mistake. ^^  
> And also it's my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle, I am new to the whole thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder always had a big mouth, it is part of her charm. Now she has to deal with the consequences. Reyes is the cute worried boyfriend.

"Drack, will your 'shopping' take long?" Ivy fidgets with her amor, the heat kills her. "Actually, yes." Drack replies in a good mood. "Morda found some interesting stuff out here and I just met an old friend from early days, I think, I will take my time. The heat is getting hard on you, isn't it?"  
Ivy looks out of the window of the nomad, her hair sticks on her nape and forehead "You have no idea but is way better in here than outside, believe me. But it's okay, take your time in New Tuchanka, I'll survive that" Drack chuckles over the radio. "Alright, little duck, I'll call you when I'm done." Ivy would come up with an funny insult but her brain is cooking, Elaaden is like hell.

"Alright, SAM. How is Vetra doing, any news yet?"  
Ryder can't wait to get back to the Tempest as soon as possible. "Pathfinder, Vetra wants me to inform you that she made some good trades with the exiles but also made a bad decision. She wants me to tell you, that she can deal with it by her own but it will take some time. She will not return until evening." Ryder gets nervous. "Wait, what? What did she... No! I don't want to know. As long as she is save everything is fine."  
"Yes, Pathfinder. I'll tell her that you are worried but doesn't wish to want to know what that's about." Slowly Ryder is starts the engine of her golden nomad. "Thanks. So... only you and I, huh?"

After half an hour Ryder stops the nomad under some trees with beautiful red leaves. It's not much but at least a little bit of shadow. She types on her omnitool.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'll hear from my queen again" Ryder rolls her eyes "I can hear you shit-eating grin" Reyes laughs, he loves teasing her with 'her title' "Oh, come on. I know you love it." Ivy is clearly not in the mood for that. "I actually called you for a reason but if you prefer to be an ass, fine. I'll ca-"  
"No, wait!" Reyes tries to apologize. "I'll stop it... for now, what can I do for you?"

Ryder bites her cheeks, she knows that it's a delicate information but she doesn't know what to do. "I know I'm not allowed to tell you that, but... ah, it's..." She looks out of the big window in the distance, trying to find the right words for her situation. "Hey, what's wrong?" Reyes worried voice takes her back.

"Well, I never thought it is possible to be worse than Sloane." Ryder takes a deep breath, she feels her anger coming back. "Morda is unbelievable, I only talked to her for like two minutes and got kicked out of her fu-" She takes a deep breath again, trying to get down. "she kicked me out of New Tuchanka and threatened me."

"Let me guess, you were as charming as always?" Reyes voice sounds teasing again. "Vidal, I am dead serious right now." She can hear her own voice failing her, she smiles from one ear to the other. "But jokes aside. I mean it. What I tell you now is a secret, okay. No word to everyone, not even to Keema." Silence fills the nomad for a moment "Promise... but Ivy, you're making me nervous. Is everything alright?" Her gaze meets the radio of the nomad, silence again. Reyes voice sounds worried again "Ivy, tell me what's wr-"

"Morda is planning to attack the Nexus with a bomb." Ryder releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. "And not just that, she uses an old engine of an old remnant-ship for that. We got to the ship as quick as possible but we were too late, they already got it. We were trying to find it with SAM but we lost the track and of course we got attacked by not one but two giant shits."

Ivy rests her head in her hands, she is tired. The whole day was shit. After some time Reyes voice sounds again. "I... I am speechless. Did you inform the nexus and wait, are you hurt?" Slowly raising her head she sighs. "No, I am not hurt and no, I told no one but you, the Tempest and SAM are scanning the whole place and my team is doing a shopping tour, trying to find out where the fu-... where the stupid engine went.”

"So you had a shit day, huh?" If Reyes is worried he doesn't sounds like that. Ryder lays down on the back seat and tries to make herself comfortable. "Yeah, you can say that. Don't know if it frightens or relaxes me, that you sound that cool about this problem" She hears him chuckle again, she smiles at the sound. "When was something easy in Andromeda? I know I might sound cheesy, but I believe in you and your talent of solving problems." He can hear her disgusted noise. "Cheesy indeed."

"Pathfinder, I am sorry for interrupting you and Mr. Vidal, but Suvi found the remnant-engine. I recommend to get your team and follow Suvis instructions." SAM always has the best timing.

"See, what did I say? Call me, when you are done." Ryder jumps to her seat behind the wheel and turns the nomad. "I'll do, hear you later, Reyes."

\--

It's been three days since she called him. Reyes is pacing in his private room. Keema told him, that everything's fine but he can't help it. She always calls him after a mission. Something must be wrong. Finally. His omnitool blinks in a blue light, That's her.

"Ivy, goddamn, are you alright?" Reyes can hear his own heartbeat and his hands are sweating. Ivy chuckles, it's like music to him. "Hey, I am sorry. So much happened so fast, I had no time to call you again. It's a long story but I'll cut it down for you. We will get an outpost on Elaaden and Morda wants New Tuchanka to join the initiative again, we have our krogans back." he hears her smile. He knows that Ivy is a big fan of the krogans and wants them and the other exiles back to the Initiative or at least she wants them to be save. She really cares about them.

Reyes smiles, she is well and happy. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice." Another chuckle "Ow, you were worried, were you? I bet you drove Keema crazy." Now she is laughing and Reyes can't fight his own smile. She is right. "When will you come back to our kingdom?" There he goes again, he imagine her rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, I kind of deserve that after I didn't call you. But I am sorry, here is still too much to do. I have to kill some people and find some water before I can call the Nexus for an outpost. I'll stay here for at least two weeks, maybe three."

Disappointment. His smile fades, he misses her. "I hate that I have to share you with the Initiative, do you know that?" He sounds hurt, it sounds strange in his own ears. "Schatz, you know I'd love to spend more time with you too, but I can't. Besides me being the pathfinder, you have to rule a whole planet." There it was again, the german word she only uses for him. He still doesn't know what it means but every time she calls him like that her eyes are shining.

"Ahm, Reyes... I have a weird question, maybe I found a new problem." his mind comes back to the conversation. "Go ahead." she waits some seconds for her reply. "Is Kaetus still alive?"

Reyes frowns and bites his cheek, something is off. "he is still in his cell breathing... unfortunately" He wanted to kill him right after he got the Port but Ivy stopped him. She already felt guilty for Sloane, she didn't want to cause another death. "Good." is all she replies. Reyes tenses, something is really off. "Ivy?" he demands.

"Okay, don't freak out, but something weird happened this morning. I examined a monolith with Drack and PeeBee and suddenly there were outcasts on the hills over us. They didn't attack, they just watched us. I don't know where they came from and where they went but when we were on the hills ready for a fight they were gone."

Tense would be an understatement, Reyes blood boils from anger. "the badlands are clean, they must be the one we missed last month. Goddammit, they are like cockroaches, you think they are planning something, am I right?"

Her voice sounds cold. "Exactly. As long as Kaetus has still friends out here, he will be a threat… they will be a threat." She signs, she is tired of the war with the outcasts and the collective. "I know you want him dead, Reyes. Maybe you are right but I am sick of all this bloodshed. I want another solution.”

And that's why he adores her so.”I know... I know. I'll send out more guardsman and I have to inform Keema about that. If they are really up to something I want her and the others to be ready.” He hears her smiling. Sloane died because she underestimated the collective, he will not repeat her mistake, he'll be ready to kill everyone who treats his kingdom and his queen.

“Reyes, I have to go now but I promise to at least write you an email, okay?” He tries to smile but he fails, he is still too angry and too worried. Kaetus threatened her when she tried to talk to him. Reyes clench his fists and the thought. “Okay?” He blinks and looks back at his omnitool. “Alright, I'll wait for you then.” Ryder chuckles but it sounds fake, she tries to make him feel better, it doesn't work. “Hear you later, Reyes.”

And then the call ends. The blue light on his omnitool fades and he is left alone with his thoughts. He grabs his jacket and leaves his room, he needs to talk to Keema. He needs fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about the word Schatz: it is a common pet name in Germany and means treasure.


	2. Another Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is furious, Ryder will pay for his own mistakes. Because he kept another secret.

Pacing. He can't sit down, he is way too angry, Keema shakes her head “Reyes, stars, you're driving me crazy! Could you please stop that for at least five minutes?” He glares at her and stops, she also looks angry, but not about the situation.

“How?” He growls. “How the fuck did that happen. How the actual fuck was it possible!” That was not a question, that was a demand. Keema looks him in the eye “You should have shot him when you had the chance.” her voice was low, nearly a whisper.

Reyes blood boils, how dare she? She thinks it is his fault. He was blinded by Ivy, by his feelings for her, at least that's what Keema said. “I like her too, but this was a mistake right from the beginning and you know that. You should have killed him right away, you should ha-”

Reyes slams his fists on the table right in front of her. "Enough, Keema!” The angara doesn't even blink. “I know I should have killed him and believe me, I'd love to do that.” he is turning his back on her and takes a deep breath.

Keema turns her head to the window, they have two days. Two days before Ryder would return to Kadara. Two days to find Kaetus. She turns her head back to Reyes. “Did you tell her, does she know?”

Reyes signs and turns his head back. “No.” She shakes her head again. “So another secret, yes? Because the last one you had turned out so well, huh?” She plays with fire right now and she knows that, she loves Ryder and Reyes but she hates the trouble that comes with their relationship.

Ryder is tough but she’s not tough enough for this, for their world. They all know that, that's why Reyes and Ryder agreed on having secrets as long as they were not big. But loosing the enemy, who wants vengeance for the murder of his love isn't big, it is gigantic. Kaetus made clear that he will kill Ryder if - when he gets out.

Reyes remembers the night she came to him after she talked to Kaetus. She had tears in her eyes, she didn't cry but nevertheless, his words got her hard. She felt guilty and Reyes felt sorry, not for Kaetus but for Ryder. He never wanted her to see something like that, to feel something like that.

“That's why I was afraid to tell you. I want you to be safe, I never wanted you to be a part of this mess.” He hug her then, tried to calm her down. She didn't reply, no tease, no joke, no sarcasm. Only silence. Reyes felt more than sorry, it hurt him to see her like that. Not the strong Ryder with the big moth, that got her in trouble all the time, but Ivy. The woman who cares about the exiles, about the angara, about him. Who was afraid, who was vulnerable.

Keemas voice brings his mind back to the room they are sitting in. “Did you hear me?" Reyes looks back to Keema. John, his sniper is in the room, he holds a datapad in his hands. “I didn't.” he replies dryly, turning his look to John.

“He made the ‘Vehn Terev’, Kaetus escaped just like him.” John says sarcastically. Reyes stares at him. ”Are you fucking kidding me?” Here he goes again, his blood is boiling and his heart is hammering in his ears. Keema takes a look a the report on Johns datapad.

“They are here.” Keema says in shock. “The outcasts are here again.” Keema opens her angaran omnitool and gives orders to the collective in the port. In the corner of her eye she sees a little blue light, she turns her head. Reyes stares at his omnitool, not moving, not breathing. “Talk to her, she needs to know.”

\--

Only two hours. Ryders smile grows bigger and bigger with every minute. It's been too long since she saw him. She sits on her bed and types the last report about Elaaden. It's been way too hot and sandy. She still shakes at the thought of the sand in her private quarters.

“Pathfinder, you have an new email.” Ryder looks up at SAM on her desk. “Alright, let's have a look.” she sits down to her laptop and opens her emails.

_Ryder, I know it's a weird way to ask you. But we need your help. We heard about your decision of letting us exiles take shelter in Ditaeon and we are grateful for that. But Christmas Tate kicked us out before we even got in. He said Tann doesn't wish for us using ‘his’ outpost and ‘his’ resources. We only want a second chance. Meet us near Draullir, we have a temporary camp._

_\- Gean Cenev_

Ryder signs. Tann will never forgive them, no matter how hard she fights for them. ‘His’, like he had ever done something. She was the one who fell into the ‘water’ when she tried to scan a body. She was the one who got shot in the right tight when she fought the remnants. She was the one who made a deal with Sloane and sided up with Reyes instead.

Ryder bites her cheek. ‘You are honorable’ Sloane said, Ryder looks at her hands. Guilt rises up in her. “You are honorable” she whispers to herself.

“Ryder, Mr. Vidal wants you to know that he is waiting for you in the throne room in Kadara Port” Ryder looks up on an instant. She smiles again. “He says he needs to talk with you. It is urgent.” Her smile fades as she looks at SAM. “Is something the matter, is something wrong?” She feels uneasy by SAMs silence. “SAM, did something happen?”

\--

Ryder tries not to run as she goes straight to the HQ. “Ryder, there are more guards than usual in the port, twice as much.” SAM sounds some kind worried for an AI. She looks around, she feels uneasy by all the guards. In the corner of her eye she sees two guards tailing her. “I know, Reyes told me. But something is off, something big… Reyes got me bodyguards.” Ryder chooses to take the streets of the market, she looks up to see the rooftop she and Reyes were sitting on not long ago. She smiles at the thought of this evening.

Finally, the HQ comes in sight. She greets Candes, the salarian guard of Keema, by the front door. “Ryder, good to see you. Hell breaks loose right now.” Ryder takes a step right next to her and frowns. “What do you mean, what going on here?” Candes looks at her with a smile “And here I thought you could light me up. I have no idea really, Keema is kind of paranoid and the boss himself, well… We all suffer under is anger, everyone is working for the last two days, no breaks, no resting, no exceptions. What ever happened, they are nervous.”

Ryder shifts from one foot to the other. “That doesn't sound good, Candes. I have a meeting with Keema now, I hope I find out what is going on. No one tells me what's wrong and it makes me nervous, too. They said it's urgent but nothing more.” Candes turns her head to the door. ”Be careful with her, she seems very vulnerable the last days, maybe some family-drama.”

Ryder smiles for a second. "Candes, do you really think she would get the whole collective up their feed for some family-drama?" Candes eyes turn sad. "Well, when they are Roekaar and want her dead because of your friendship?" Ryder swallows, she knows that Keemas family is a sensitive topic. Ryder looks behind her, her guards are standing on each side of her next to some booths, blending in. She turns her head back to the salarian “Candes, may I ask yo-"

A shoot! Loud and clear, followed by screams. Both woman turn around facing the market. Another shot and more screams. A body falls from the roof, a collective member. More shorts and panic in the streets. Ryder tries to reach the sniper from the body but it's too late. She feels warm liquid on her chest. It is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an cliffhanger sorry ^^


	3. You Should Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes realizes he made a mistake again. Should have listened to Keema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter with Reyes point of view.

Reyes leans against the wall in the throne room with closed eyes. Ryder will be here in few minutes. The first time after the collective got the Port, after her journey to Elaaden. He is nervous, how will she react to the news with Kaetus?  His omnitool blinks yellow, news from his scouts.  
  
_The T is in sight, Willmar and Costra are waiting for the P at the docks. No sight of any troublemakers._  
_\- Shocker_  
  
Keema sits on her throne, smoking. Her eyes never leave Reyes, she waits for information.  
"She is here?" Reyes turns his face to Keema and nods. "You should have told her, you shou-" Reyes stares at her. "Keema, I swear to your stares that I will hurt you if don't stop telling me what I should have done."  
  
Keema signs, he is not reasonable right now. What's done is done. She leans back  and lays here cigar aside. She wants to say something, she hates to see him like that. He is afraid, he would never admit it, but he is afraid.  
  
Keema remembers the day he told of the pathfinder for the first time. He was about to meet her for the first time, a simple job. When he got back he seemed off. "So, how was it going, is she a possible ally?" He smiled at Keema. "She has a big mouth but somehow managed not to get shot by Kelly. She's definitely worth a try."  
  
Reyes always war a flirt, and Keema knew it but he was different with Ryder, he smiled more often. She smiled at him when he was speaking of Ryder, like a lovesick  puppy. Endearing. Everything changed after Sloanes party, he was done for her. He never told Keema exactly that happened, but Keeams scouts gave her a hint. The rooftops are not that well hidden.  
  
She was happy for him and for her. Ryder seemed to be a nice girl. Keema enjoyed their talk at Sloanes Party, Ivy was a big mouth, indeed. But it amused her. She saw why Reyes liked her, she was different, affable but still professional.  
  
Keemas mind comes back to the throne room when she hears Reyes typing on his omnitool. She grabs for her cigar again. "So, did she find something interesting on Elaaden. I mean something else than the outcasts?" Reyes doesn't look at her as he replies "She found  a underground lake for her people and the exiles, hunted down several bandit camps, activated all monoliths and became friends with the krogans. She's just being the hero of the day, like always."  
  
Keema nods to that and lights up her cigar again. She turns her head back to Reyes. "What is that with her and the krogans, don't get me wrong, they are okay, but she seems to love this guys." Reyes brings his attention back to Keema and closes his omnitool. "I can't tell you. Maybe because krogans don't give a shit about diplomatics but actions. At least she prefers it that way." Keema smiles at him "What did she say? 'If I can't solve the problem with a headshot, I am the wrong person for that'." She chuckles, Ivy was gold. Reyes smiles, too. "Yes, she is a little krogan herself."  
  
His omnitool blinks again. Yellow. She turns her eyes to his face, he frowns. Not a good sign. "Let me guess, new trouble?" Keema doesn't even hide her annoyance.  
"Kalep reports activity near Draullir. Someone is watching the area, same for Ditaeon. Looks like normal exiles to him but they act strange. Careful not to came too close to our troops."  
  
Keema tries to remember her last meeting with Christmas Tate. "Tate told us about exiles who were denied to Ditaeon. They had problems to get rid of them. Maybe they try again?" Reyes shifts his feet. "Odd timing, don't you think? I'll let Kalep tail them. Maybe Ryder knows something about them. She would be mad if she knew."  
  
Keema chuckles "Her heart is as big as her mouth, she's too good for Kadara." Reyes smiles on that. It's true and that's why they need Ryder. A light in the darkness. Not everyone of  them wanted to leave the Nexus, they wanted to leave Tann. Now they have a chance again because of her, because of her heart.  
  
"You look like a puppy again, Reyes" Keema sounds disgusted but she is just teasing. Reyes smiles and leans back on the wall. Just a view more minutes and he has her back in his arms. He sighs, he can't wait to have her back. He planed something for her, before Kaetus escaped. He arranged some deals with the nexus, with Tann. His fists clench at the thought of Tanns voice. Arrogant and complacent. Reyes alienated his voice when he had the call with Tann, he talked to him as the Charlatan. Reyes asked, no, demanded for Ryder to stay in Kadara Port longer that just a few hours. Officially for missions, unofficially for him of course. He wants her to stay at night with him, he wants to-

A loud sound brings his mind back. "What was that?" Both turn their heads to the door. They hear screams and gunfire. Reyes omnitool blinks red. "Boss, we are under attack! There's panic in the streets of the markets, the Pathfinder is down there!"  
  
Reyes freezes, unable to breath. He should have told her.


	4. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something interferes with the communication systems, everyone gets separated and nobody can find Ryder.

Keema jumps off the throne and opens a secret passage with her omnitool. A trapdoor next to the bar opens up. She jumps down the tunnel while Reyes tries to call Ryder. No reply. He follows Keema in silence.

They run down the tunnel until they reach the crossroads. A labyrinth of tunnels and piles. They take the right tunnel and turn left after another small crossroad. On the end of the tunnel are stairs which lead to a ladder.

Reyes runs up the stairs, two steps at once and jumps up the ladder. Keema follows right behind him. Neither of them says a word. They reach a hatch which opens up for them.

They climb up and stand on the roof near the docks. They see people run and bodies all over the place. Reyes scans the bodies with his eyes. Is she one of them? The Tempest is still there. She must be in the port.

Keema brings his attention back to her as she gives him a pistol. They will have to fight. It is so loud and messy, they can't make out were the gunfire comes from.

Keema calls one of their agents “Shocks, report!” Both turn around and run over to the next roof for a better look and for a better cover. Members of the collective run from roof to roof.

“Keema, we can't see where the shots come from, it's like the attackers are invisible.” Reyes takes cover behind a box. His heart is beating in his ears. “the alpha and omega troops are coming from the Badlands for cover.”

Keema takes a look down the docks, no enemies in sight. “Shocks, is the Pathfinder with you?” Reyes frowns, please let her be safe. “No, ma'am. We lost her track in the markets but she was with Candes the last time we saw her.”

Keema turns her head to Reyes. He's face looks emotionless, the mask of the charlatan comes up. He slowly nods. “Alright, cover the docks and the markets, meet me in the docking bay.” she turns her omnitool off and looks back to Reyes. “Instructions?”

“I'll go for the markets, just make sure we don't lose the port.” Keema looks at him with worried eyes, he is afraid he lost her. He needs to forget his emotions, he'll be unfocused otherwise.

Reyes takes a look behind his cover and back to Keema, both nod and depart. Reyes jumps down the roof and runs to the markets. Please let her be safe.

\--

“Candes, can you walk?” Ryder tries to make the salarian stand. “I don't think so, Ryder. You have to leave me.” Ryder looks around the place, bodies everywhere. “Hell no! I will not let you die!” Slowly she tries to balance Candes, who got shot in the stomach. Her green blood is all over Ryder.

“Candes, come with me. I'll let you down at the booth over there. We need cover.” Slowly the two woman go for cover, Candes is hissing in pain. “Alright, alright, slowly.”

Ryder places Candes on the ground in the booth. “SAM, we need help! Can you do something?” Ryder takes off her jacket and places it over Candes wound. “No, Ryder. Candes needs a doctor, I can't help her in her current state.”

“Ryder, please. Let me be, go and find the others. I have cover now.” Ryder still stares at Candes wound. She will not make it unless she gets help immediately. “I am so sorry, Candes. I'll go and find some help, okay?”

\--

Vetra runs into the Tempest screaming “Quick, the port is under attack.” she runs for her weapon next to the nomad.” Hurry, Ryder needs us!” Liam runs over to her. “What? What happened, is she alright?” Vetra climbs up the ladder to the second floor, looking for Peebee. “More running, less talking!” Drack comes in sight “What did the little duck do now?”

Vetra turns her face to the old man “That's not funny, man. There are people dying out there and she is still with them! Get the crew ready, we’ve gotta go after her!"

Liam runs with Cora and Jaal behind him to the bridge. “We are ready, let's go.” Jaal looks around “Wait a moment, where is Peebee?”

\--

Ryder hides behind a pile, waiting for two man to go away. They look familiar to her but she can't remember why. The one with green hair looks at her pile. “D’you hear that?” Ivy tenses, she still has no weapon, she needs to find one.

The other man has a nasty scar on his left eye, he turns his attention to his omnitool. “Shut up, I can't hear the instructions.” Ivy hears Keemas voice. “... the markets, meet me in the docking bay.” They hacked her communication system.

The man with green hair chuckles. “Stupid bitch, there is no one left to meet” Ryder holds her breath, Vetra is at the docks.

“How long will this take, I thought he was already out?” Ryder frowns, do they know what's going on? “He is, they got him out two days ago.” the man with the green hair snorts. “He needs two fucking days to leave the port? Holy shit. Hopefully we don't waste to much ammo with this distraction.”

The scarface chuckles “It's never a waste when you kill this collective fuckers.” their omnitools blink “To all annihilators, he is out. Depart immediately, keep an eye out for the Pathfinder, she is here and he wants her alive.”

The man with green hair sighs “Ah, finally. Come on, let's leave this shit hole.” Ryder hears their footsteps, they are leaving. Ryder waits for a few moments.

Slowly she crouches to the next booth and takes cover. “Okay, SAM? How is Candes doing?” She slowly looks around, no one in sight. “she is still alive, but I recommit to hurry.” She takes a deep breath.

Carefully she stands up, making her way to the next booth. “Where d’you think you're going?” Someone grabs her ponytail and pulls her down to the ground. Ivy screams in pain, where did the men come from?

He must have seen her. She struggles but he kicks her in the back of her knee and she falls down. The men with green hair comes in her sight and turns her face down to the ground, the scarface types on his omnitool. “Venneck, we've got her.”

\--

Reyes runs down the streets, no sights of the attackers nor the collective. He jumps behind a pile, taking cover. He tries to call Ryder again. No reply. He sighs. He types on his omnitool when he suddenly hears voices.

“Hey, Venneck. What if we can't find her?” The sound of a turian woman. “I mean shouldn't be the main goal to get the fuck out of here and shot some shits of the collective?”

A krogan replies her. “Now it is too late, it's now or never, we either get him out and catch her on our way or she leaves and comes back with the fucking Nexus.”

The turian sighs “Yeah, I get that but still. Like we should regain our power before we burn this shit hole down. Why didn't we just kill her on Elaaden, I mean-”

“Shut it, Rox! He wants her, he gets her. No one touches her but him. Now hurry, we need to get to the navpoint.”

Reyes tenses, they are looking for her. She must be alive than, that's at least something. He thinks about following them but maybe he can find her on his own.

‘Get him out’, did they mean Kaetus, is he still in Kadara Port? Reyes opens his omnitool and gives command to his agents, they have to circle the port.

He looks up from his cover, the two criminals are gone. He tires to call Keema but something interferes with the connection. “Fuck, why can't just one thing on this fucking world stay fixed.”

He stands up and starts running again, Ryders last known location isn't that far away from where he is. Only a few more streets.

He runs around a corner when he hit something. “Woho, shit! Watch your steps, goddammit!” Reyes catches his breath. “Ah, nice to see you, too, Costa.” Liam frowns.

“Where is Ivy, isn't she with you?” he really can't stand Reyes and takes every opportunity to show him that. “Right to the topic, huh? You're not a fan of small talk, I guess.” Reyes can't stand him either. Liam growls, why Ivy likes him is beyond him.

“So what's going on here, where are your men? “ Reyes nods towards the markets and Liam follows him. “Docks and the markets but something interferes with our communication systems, I was on my way to Ivys last known location before I had the pleasure of running into you.”

“No shit, I try to call Vetra for like 10 minutes by know, all I can hear is white noise. We all came from the docks but got separated after some krogans attacked us.”

They both are heading to the markets when suddenly shots are fired. They take cover behind some piles and shoot back. Two salarians and one turian are shooting at them. Liam crouches to the right side, trying to circle them. Reyes keeps his head down, considering his options. He sees a little gas tank and shots at it. It explodes and burns the attackers down. They die screaming.

Liam looks at Reyes in shock. “Nice shot.” Reyes smiles at him. “I bet admitting that pisses you off” Liam shakes his head. “Fuck you, Vidal.”

Their nice chat ends when they hear a voice coming out of an omnitool from the burned bodies. “To all annihilators, he is out. Depart immediately, keep an eye out for the Pathfinder, she is here and he wants her alive.”

Both men look at each other. “Did you hear that, they are still searching for her” Liam goes to the bodies. Reyes goes after him and loots the turian. “No shit, Costa. Try to get the omnitool, probably their frequencies are what's troubling our communication.”

A new voice comes up. “Hey, are we allowed to shoot her in her leg or something, I see her crouching between the booths” They both stop in track.

“No, he wants her alive and unharmed, get her!” They both look at each other in horror. “Unharmed, huh. I'd like to have some fun, too, you know.” Silence for a moment. It feels like a eternity. “Where d’you think you are going?” A scream follows right after the voice, they hear a fight.

“Venneck, we've got her.”


	5. From Pile To Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryders attackers become too friendly at that could kill her in a very painful way.

Peebee follows the navpoint of an omnitool she got from one of the annihilators. She shot him in the neck before he knew she was there. Unfortunately it's broken and communication is not possible. She tries to call the Tempest with her own omnitool but all she gets is white noise. “Damn, where is everyone?”

She climbs up a ladder and stands on a rooftop of an armor booth. There are no guards of the collective anymore, the whole port seems to be dead, no gunfire and no screams. Only deadly silence.

She lays down as she sees two man pacing on the market place. They must be part of the annihilators. They seem to chat with each other but Peebee is too far away to hear any sound from them.

“Okay, Peebee. You can do it, just don't get caught.” Slowly she crawls from roof to roof, careful not to make a sound. She takes a look to the men who seem to depart now. “Oh, shit. Where are they going now?”

She looks around, hoping to find someone of the collective or her team but she seems to be alone. Suddenly she hears a woman scream.

Slowly and carefully she climbs off the roof and hides in one of the booths. “Oh, shit. What do I do now…” she peaks around the corner, no one is in sight. She makes her way to the next booth.

“Hey, over here…” Peebee points her gun at the corner where the voicee came from. “You are one of the pathfinder team, yes?” Slowly Peebee lowers her gun. The salarian woman has Ryders jacket.

Peebee points at the jacket. “Where did you get this?” the salarian coughs and hisses in pain. “Ryder gave it to me, she said she'll search for help.”

Peebee frowns. That's something Ryder would do. “Where is she now?” she crawls to the woman. “I don't know, I can't contact her anymore. Our communication syst-” Candes coughs again. Even breathing hurts.

Peebee looks at Candes, she is swimming in her own blood. “They are searching for her” Peebee looks away from Candes wound to her eyes. “I heard them talk, they are after her… She went that way.” Candes points weakly at a small passage between several booths.

Peebee reloads her gun and nods to Candes. “Thank you.” she runs to the passage and disappears behind the booths. Candes watches her depart and closes her eyes slowly.

\--

Ryder tries to struggle but the scarface kicks her in the ribs. “Stay the fuck still!” she cries out in pain again. “Stop moving!” The green haired guy pulls harder on her ponytail and turns is head to his friend. “Venneck said unharmed” He says teasingly. “He won't give a fuck as long as her face is still intact, she still keeps fighting, what does he expect us to do, pet her?”

“Ryder, in our current situation I recommend to do as they say. We are outnumbered and unarmed.” Sam is right.

“Phil, what you think will he do to her? Why does he want her unharmed?” The scarface turns his eyes to the other man. “He'll kill her of course. Maybe some torture before he cuts her throat.”

The guy with green hair smiles at her and comes closer to her face. “Huh, too bad. You got a nice throat.” Ryder struggles again as she feels his breath on her neck.

“Stop moving, you little bitch! You don't go anywhere.” the scarface turns to his college. “Max, leave her be. When she wants to struggle, she gets hit. When she tries to run she gets shot.”

Max pulls at Ryders ponytail and forces her to look up at the ceiling. He whispers into her ear. “D’you hear that? Be a good girl and stay still.” with his other hand he slowly reaches for her right thigh. “Do you think he'll mind if I… enjoy her company while we wait for the others? “

The scareface, Phil, looks at him in disgust. “Seriously, here? Now? That cunt is covered in blood, you're a sick bastard, man.” Max smiles. “I didn't hear a no.” Phil shakes his head. “Do as you please, I'll take a look for the collective.” As Phil leaves them alone, Max forces Ryder to go behind a counter and to lay down on the ground.

“I'd hate to shot your beautiful face, if you stop struggling, it'll hurt less.” he starts to kiss her throat while he holds her wrists in one hand, pinning them over her head. Ryder freezes in fear. Max puts all his weight on her which makes her unable to move. Slowly he pulls up her top and places his other hand on her stomach.

“Stop, please stop.” Max only chuckles. “Keep going, you sound hot when you beg.” Her stomach turns, of course he won't stop. He goes for her belt, slowly trying to open it.

“Get your hands off me!” he squeezes her wrist harder. “No, I said beg, not demand.“ Something flares in Ryders eyes, they look more blue than usual. She grits her teeth “Get off!” he bites her throat. “I said n-”

“Hey, asshole!” he looks up over the counter. Peebee runs over to them. Ryders chance. Suddenly the air crackles. He turns his face back to Ryder. Her eyes are deep purple and the whole booth fills with blue light. With a loud crack Max ends up all over the counter, the ground, ceiling and walls.

Ryder is covered in blood again and tires to stand up. “Holy shit, Ryder! Biotic? You have bio-” Ryder cuts her off by throwing up. “Alright, we talk later. Let's get you out of here.” She grabs her by the arm and carries her out of the booth.

\--

Venneck and Rox talk to some of the annihilators. “Kaetus is out but where is the fucking Pathfinder?” A human male replies. “Butcher and Koy are on their way, they pick her and the others up.”

Rox paces nervously. “They are taking too long, we have to go before their communication systems are back online.” The krogan slams his head against hers. “Ouch, fuck you, Venneck!” Rox caress her forehead. The krogan got her hard.

Venneck opens his omnitool. “Hey, Max. What's taking so long?” No reply. “Max, you shithead, I am talking to you!”

“Venneck, Butcher here, Max’s kinda dead, here is no Pathfinder.” The krogan growls loudly. “What do you mean, kinda?” Butcher coughs in disgust. “Well, he is everywhere… literally. Ew, I guess that was an arm.”

Venneck growls loud at his omnitool. “You lost her? You fucking lost her?” He turns his head to Rox who is still caressing her head. “Oh, fuck it. We're leaving, now! Get the rest and follow us to the navpoint.”

Rox frowns. “Wait, we leave without her? Like are you serious, you said we need to get her, too? Let us kill her at least!” The krogan comes closer to hit her again but Rox dodges away. “We. Leave. Now!”  
\--

“Ryder, sit down, you are too heavy, I can't carry you anymore.” Peebee puts Ryder down on a pile. “Shit, Ivy! Please don't pass out!” Ivys eyes are closed, her skin is grey and her breathing is low.

Suddenly Ryders omnitool blinks up in a blue light. SAMs voice comes up. “That's Mr. Vidal, I recommend to answer his call. May you talk to him, Peebee? Ryder isn't in a good state for a conversation.”

Peebee goes for Ryders omnitool without hesitation. “Ivy, finally! Where are you, are you o-?” the asari cuts him off. “Hey, loverboy, don't get to excited! Ivy is with me but she needs help. Donno what happened but she looks like she needs a doctor.” Ryder slowly raises her head. “I am here, Reyes.” her voice is a whisper.

“Where are you two, are you save?” he sounds worried. “I don't know, near the slums maybe? Here is no one, not even your men, fuck, Ryder!” Ryder slides down the pile, she is too weak to sit up. “Here, I send you a navpoint and the authorisation codes for the doors. I'll meet you there. Take the underground tunnels, it's safer that way.”

Peebee looks at Ryder and she nods. She picks Ryder up and takes her to the next hatch. “Wait, Peebee!” Ryder turns around and throws up again. “Shit.”

Slowly they make their way through the tunnel system. “Ryder, what was that back there? Are you a biotic?” Ryder tries to balance herself and leans against the wall of the tunnel. “Ah, kind of. But I never use it, you see what it does to me.”

Peebee looks at her with big eyes. “What, that's because of your biotics, don't you have an implant?” Ryder slowly continues to walk down the tunnel. “I do, but… ah, it's a long story.” Peebee reaches for Ryders arm but she shakes her head. “I'm getting better, but thanks. Let's just… get to the navpoint.”

The two women go in silence. “Pathfinder, using your biotics caused a lot of damage to your brain cells and your gastrointestinal tract. I can help to heal it, but I am asking for you to go for medical treatment. If you want to continue fighting with it, you’ll need proper training, maybe Cora cou-”

“SAM, stop it!" Ryder hisses in pain. "I don’t want to use it and I certainly won’t do any training or ask for help. I am fine and don’t want you to continue speaking about it. My biotics are secret and I intend to keep it that way, same for you. Peebee.”

Peebee turns her face to Ryder. “But why? You could be a living weapon, you could-”  
Ryder stops walking. “ Peebee, using my biotics hurts like shit, the implant burns my nerves and causes enormous headaches. I have no idea why but the implant made everything worse and the doctors are unable to remove it because that would kill me with a probability of at least 82%.” Peebee looks away from Ryder, her eyes are turning sad. “I am sorry, Ivy. I didn’t know.”

“No, no one knows and I don’t want them to, so please don’t say a word.” Ryder links her arm with Peebees and continues walking with her. They reach an old door that's hidden behind several broken piles and scrap. “Can… can using it kill you?” Ryder opens up the door and turns her head to Peebee. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that kind off escalated quickly, I didn't plan for the attack to take that long but, well :D But we are coming closer to Ryder finally meeting Reyes.


	6. I Am Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder finally makes her way to Reyes

The two women stand in a small corridor, in front of them is a big door that requires many security keys. “That's the place Mr. Vidal wishes us to go. Ryder, please use your omnitool to open the door up. Mr. Vidal sent me the codes for the door.” Peebee frowns. “Yeah, a big door, highly secured hidden behind another door that is hidden behind scrap in a tunnel system. That's not suspicious at all.” SAM replies. “All the security measures imply that this is a safe house of Mr. Vidals.”

Ryder signs annoyed. “Amazing, we can guess about it later, just give us entry, SAM.” Ryder connects her omnitool with the security system of the door. “Done, you may enter now.” And they do so.

There they are. In complete darkness. “Ahm, SAM… how about light?” Peebee squeeze Ryders arm. “Suspicious, I told you.” Ryder shakes her head even though no one sees it. “When Reyes comes around a corner turning on the lights with a grin and asking me if I am waiting for someone you have my permission to shot him”

Suddenly the room fills with dark red light They hear a loud click. “Oh for fuck sake, are we trapped now?” Ryder tenses. “Positive, but I register movements behind the door to your right, the life signatur leads to the conclusion that Mr. Vidal opens up this chamber. Peebee looks at the new door. “Another door? Someone is a bit paranoid, huh?” Reyes voices comes out of a speaker on the ceiling. “Someone is the leader of an underground organization, my dear asari. I prefer some space between me and my enemies”

Peebee tries to sound hurt. “Ouch, Vidal. Here I thought we have a connection, well not the same one you have with the Pathfinder but-” Ryder is clearly not in the mood for this. “Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! Could you please open up this fucking door before I lose control!” Peebee chuckles at that. “Hurry up, crime lord, she goes german again.” Another loud click and the door on the right side opens up. “You may enter, my dear ladies.”

The two enter the next room. It's actually a apartment, a small kitchen, a dining table and a bed in the right corner. Reyes leans on a counter typing on his omnitool. The door behind them closes and he looks up. His eyes widen on an instant. With quick steps he's standing in front of Ivy and hugs her to him.

He whispers to her. “Oh my… what happened, are you okay?” Ryder leans into him. “I feel sick and being covered in blood of different species isn't helping, but I am okay.” She lies. Her whole body is aching, her head feels like it would explode any minute, same for her stomach and she already feels bruises coming up at her ribs and wrists. But she is alive and she's with him, that's all that matters now.

He hugs her tighter. “Do you want to take a shower? You can use my bathroom if you want.” She hisses in pain as he squeeze her ribs. “Oh, sorry. Sure you're okay?” She nods. Peebee coughs uncomfortable. “Well, I don't want to disturb you two but there is still an attack out there. ”

Reyes lets go of Ryder slowly and turns his head to Peebee. “Not anymore. They left the port twenty minutes ago. They went to the Badlands but we lost track. They fucked up our systems with a virus. The collective is after them.” Ryder stumbles, her head is still a mess. “Hey, hey, easy.” Reyes takes her arm and sits her down on a chair. He kneels in front of her. Peebee opens up her omnitool. “The systems are back online, yes?” Reyes nods, his eyes never leave Ryder. “Good, I'll call the Tempest, I guess she's safe here with you, so I leave you two. Ryder, call me when you need something, alright?”

With that the asari leaves them both alone in the apartment. Slowly Reyes reaches for Ryders knees and caress them with his thumbs but Ryder jerks away from his touch. He frowns but gets cut off before he could say anything. “You mentioned a shower?” Reyes takes her hands and slowly makes her stand. He leads her to a small door. “Here, tell me if you need anything. I get you some clean clothes.”

Ryder goes into the bathroom and takes a look in the mirror, she looks more than awful. Her makeup is is a mess just like her hair and she is completely covered in blood. She reaches for her omnitool. “Ryder, there is no need for calling Candes, she-” Ivy cuts SAM off “I know… I know.” her eyes fill with tears. It's her fault, she got caught. “I am sorry, Ryder.” She turns her face away from the mirror. “Me, too.”

She takes a deep breath and tries to control her emotions. The last two hours were a nightmare. She hears Reyes calling Keema but she doesn't understand a word, probably something about the attackers. Ryder takes her boots off in pain, her ribs are killing her, that asshole got her good. She kicks them away and goes for her belt.

Her stomach turns, the man also tried to open it. She shakes her head, trying to forget the thought. She slowly steps out of her black jeans that is stiff from all the dried blood and kicks it to the boots. She takes another deep breath and takes off her top that's soaked in blood. She slips quickly out of her underwear and steps into the shower.

She looks at her feet as the water washes all the grime away. All she hears is the water running down her spine. She cleans her arms and legs quickly without looking at them, same with her face and neck when she suddenly feels the mark the man left on her throat. She feels sick again. She hurries with her hair and body and leaves the shower.Grabbing for a towel she again takes a look at her reflection in the mirror. Better.

She puts her underwear back on and wraps the towel around her body. Although she and Reyes are in a relationship it still feels weird to be naked around him, especially because they are still not intimate with each other. She covers the mark on her throat with her still wet hair and steps out of the bathroom.

“Reyes, did you find something for me to wear?” He's still taking to Keema but turns his attention to Ryder. He nods as he speaks with Keema. “I'll meet you in the HQ in sixty minutes.” Keema chuckles. “I heard the Pathfinder, have fun you two.” Ryder never saw Reyes blush but it looks endearing. He just growls and ends the call.

“Are you feeling better now?” She smiles at him. “I feel clean at least.” Her eyes wander through the room. “I never were at your place before. It's smaller than I thought and way more secured.” He chuckles and comes closer to her. “That's not my place, it's a safe house. I could take you to my place when you feel better if you like.” Ryder smiles and links her arms behind his neck. “Hm, tempting. But we both have a job to do. Care to brief me?”

His smile fades and he turns his head away from her. “Well, I wanted to talk with you about something before we got attacked.” he coughs, his throat feels suddenly very dry. “But you should get dressed first. It can wait five more minutes.” Ryder leans closer to him and kisses him on his cheek. “Alright, do you have something for me?” He nods and turns her around. On the counter lays a pile of black clothing. Ryder laughs. “You know my favorite color, huh?" Reyes smiles in her hair while he hugs her from behind. “Actually that's a coincidence but I'll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! - german - Heaven, ass and thread - an old a saying which means something like bloody hell. I remember my german grandfather saying that when he was angry or annoyed. :D


	7. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust, Guilt, Anger and Lies

Ryder steps out of the bathroom in her new clothes. Way too big for her but she smiles nevertheless, it's literally boyfriend size. A black tank top and black shorts. “I look like my grandmother in her younger years. If I would have neon blue hair and a nose ring you'd be unable to tell the difference.” Reyes smiles at her. She is a amazing sight. “Your grandmother was a punk?” She looks at him with shining eyes. “Yeah, kind of. My grandfather always called her a ‘Rockerbraut’. I think the english translation would be bikers doll or something like that. He always said I am her Mini-me, I have her looks and her big mouth.” Reyes laughs at that. “And here I thought you were unique.” Ryder snorts at that. “Watch out, that was almost cheesy.”

“So, you grandparents were from Germany? But your accent sounds more british to me.” Ryder comes closer to him and leans next to him on the counter. “My, my. Are you trying to get to know me, Vidal?”. She smiles from ear to ear. He chuckles and comes even closer to her. “Hm, of course. Receiving and selling informations is what I do for living.” Ryder hugs him at his waist. “Don't forget that you also steal, smuggle, murder and seduce influential people.” He rests his left hand on her hip as he caresses her cheekbone with his other hand. “You flatter me, my dear Pathfinder. You sound like you like me.” Her smile fades in attempt to look snooty. “Hm, maybe I do, but just a little bit.” He leans down to kiss her. “That's more than I'd ever dare to ask.”

The kiss is innocent at first but turns wild in a few moments. Their tongues are fighting for dominance while the room fills with quite and pleasant moans. Reyes runs his hand through her hair as she rests her hands on his shoulders, pressing him closer to her. His hands wander down her body to her ass, slightly squeezing. She shrieks up surprised but melts into his touch. He lifts her up and sits her down on the counter. Ryder links her arms behind his neck and presses him further to her.

They break their heated kiss in attempt to catch their breaths but only for a second. While Ryders mind goes foggy by the lack of oxygen and by the lust, the need for him, Reyes kisses down her jaw and goes for her throat. “Pathfinder, I am sorry for interrupting your ‘meeting’ with Mr. Vidal but I have to inform you, that your team wishes to talk with you about the attack.” SAM and his perfect timing.

Ryder and Reyes look at each other with half closed eyes, both are breathing heavily. Reyes smiles at her. “And again, I hate that I have to share you with the initiative.” She smiles back but gets cut off by SAM before she could open her mouth. “That's not a matter of the initiative, Mr. Vidal. At the moment we only know, that the attack was meant for killing your men and for kidnapping or killing Ryder. That's not a business of the initiative.”

Reyes smile fades as he's letting go off Ryder. “That's not entirely true, though.” Ryder frowns, her eyes are turning worried. “What do you mean?” Reyes signs, trying to find the right words. He has to tell her now. He steps away from her, making room for her to get down from the counter. They'll probably won't continue what they started. Ryder stays on the counter, crossing her legs while she waits for Reyes response.

“They attacked us in attempt to free Kaetus, no, wrong…” Reyes runs his hand through his hair nervously. “Kaetus escaped two days ago, he was hiding in the port somewhere. He let Sloanes last men attack us so he can flee without being seen.” Ryder just stares at him. “Like I said before we lost track, two shuttles left the port right after the attack, one went to the Badlands and the other one -”

“Elaaden.” She interrupts. “They hide somewhere on Elaaden.” Ryder bites her cheek while she's looking down at her still bloody boots. “That's why they didn't attack me back then, that's why they want me unharmed. He wants to kill me by himself.”

Reyes nods. “That's what we assume. But that won't happen. I won't let them harm you in any way.” Ryder snorts bitterly. “Like you did two hours ago?” Reyes hurt look breaks her heart, that was unfair but she is angry. He knew Kaetus escaped but didn't tell her. Probably all this could have been avoided but he kept a secret again. “I wanted to tell you bu-”

She jumps down the counter and storms to the door. “But you hoped you could avoid the shame of failure. Good game, Vidal.” She's out of the door before Reyes could reply. Ryder’s right, he doesn't want to admit it, but she is. He grits his teeth in anger. “Fuck!”

\--

Ryder storms through the labyrinth of tunnels. She's so angry that she tastes blood. She chew her cheeks in anger. SAM cuts through her thoughts. “Ryder, please excuse me. I know you don't want Mr. Vidal to know about what the men did to you back at the markets, so I interrupted you two before he sees the mark on your neck. It's not my intention to sabotage your private matters by any means.”

Ryder sighs annoyed. “I know, SAM. Thank you. I am glad you interrupted, I bet he wouldn't have told me otherwise.” She stops in front of a ladder. She takes a look at her omnitool. She shakes her head and climbs up. “You're expecting a message from him, even though you are angry. Why's that so, Ryder? Is there something I am missing?” She opens a hatch and climbs up to the surface. “Not now, SAM.” She looks around, she's back at the slums. She can hear the sound of music, the Tartarus must be close then.

“And you were wrong, SAM. All this is a matter of the initiative. Kadara Port is allied with us and Kaetus is an enemy of the port, the collective and of me. He and the outcasts are a thread to everyone of us. By attacking the port he attacked all of us.” She looks at her omnitool again, no new messages, at least not from him. “I see, Ryder. Despite the uprising you still see them, the exiles, as a part of the initiative.” She nods. “Just like that, SAM.”

She thinks of where to go. She doesn't want to wander through the slums and she definitely doesn't want to go through the markets. But she doesn't know another way to the docks. “Ryder, where did you came from.” Ryder jumps up in surprise of Keemas voice behind her. “Scheiße, Keema. Do you want to kill me? You gave me a heart attack.”

Keema comes closer and hugs her. “I am so glad to see you, my dear. I was so worried about you.” Even though the two are friends and the angara are known for their open display of their feelings it still feels kind of awkward to Ryder. She hugs her back hesitantly. “Ahm, good to know, I think.” Keema lets go off Ryder and smiles brightly. “Did you shrink or is that a new trend of your species?” Ryder looks puzzled at Keema. The angara points at Ryders clothing.

“They belong to Reyes, am I right?” Ryder looks down on herself and blushes on an instant. “Ah yes, I had to change. My stuff was, ah, dirty.” Keema winks at her. “I am just teasing you, Ivy. I am glad for you two, enjoy yourselves.” Ryder blushes even more, now are also her ears heating up. “Oh no! It is not what you think!” Keema smiles at her. “Sure, my dear. I can see your love bite.” Ryder covers the mark on her throat with her hand as she goes pale. Keema just shakes her head in amusement. “I am on my way to the HQ, are coming with me?”

Ryder turns her look back to her surroundings. “No, I am on my way to the Tempest, but I got kinda lost.” Keema takes Ryders arm and goes with her through the slums. The port seems like nothing happened at all. The people are back on the streets and it is as loud as always. “Why don't you ask me about the lack of Reyes by my side?” Keema signs lowly, her moods changes immediately. “Ryder, I am not stupid. I can imagine what happened.”

The two women walk in silence for a while. Ryder takes the opportunity to collect and order her thoughts. She takes a look around. The guards are back on their usual spots,everything seems to be normal again. Keema breaks the silence again. “I am sorry, Ivy. I told him that it would come back on him. I told him that countless times but he's so damn stubborn.” Ryder chews her cheeks again. She feels her anger coming back.

“Keema, be honest with me, do you trust him?” They both stop walking and Keema turns her face to Ryder. “I trust him with my life.” Ryder searches Keemas face for lies but can't find any. But it is still not the answer she is looking for. She doesn't even know what she wants to hear. Keema seems to sense Ryders inner conflict and squeezes her arm. “Ivy, whatever Reyes did, whatever he does, he never means to hurt you or to put you in danger. Not ever.” Ryder bites her cheeks even harder as she looks at the ground. She replies in a whisper. “I know.” She feels tears coming up but she is too stubborn to let them fall. “He may not means to but nevertheless…” Keema hugs her again. “I know, Ivy and he knows, too. No matter how angry you are at him, he is even more angry with himself.”

Ryder hugs Keema back, calming down to her touch. Her anger fades away slowly. Keema lets go off Ryder and takes her arm again, leading her to the docks. They slowly continue walking in silence again. Ryder never told Keema, but she is happy to call her a friend. What they have is different to her friendships with her team of the Tempest, she can't describe it but it feels good to have her.

They stop at the docks and Keema lets go off Ryders arm. “There is your Tempest. I don't mind walking with you, my dear, but please try not to get lost again, yes?” Keema smiles at Ryder and Ryder smiles back. “Thank you Keema. I don't know what I would do without you.” The angara hugs Ryder goodbye. “You'll never find out.” Ryder laughs. “Oh no. Please don't go cheesy on me, I can't stand that.” Keema’s still smiling. “Duly noted, but I won't promise it. I call you after our meeting in the HQ, we have to discuss our next moves.” Ryder nods. “Okay. And thanks again Keema. For the walk and well… for the talk.” Keema starts going back for the HQ. “Any time, Pathfinder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheiße - german - shit


	8. You're Lying Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes finds out about Ryders marked neck. But he comes to the wrong conclusion.  
> Liam is more than jealous.

Ryder takes a deep breath. She really doesn't want to enter the Tempest, to talk to her team, to anybody for that matter. But she has a job to do. Slowly she walks up the ramp and opens the door of the cargo bay. The low purr of the engine is all she can hear. Where is everybody? She goes down the small corridor to her quarters when she suddenly hears an argument between Liam and Vera. She stops in front of the galley where their voices come from, the door is closed. They all probably don't know she is on board.

She doesn't want to eavesdrop so she turns away but than she hears Liam saying her name. “Ivy deserves better, all this shit will come back on her someday and you know that,” Liam sounds very angry. Vera sounds angry, too but less aggressive. “And who are you to decide who and what she deserves? It is her decision, not yours.” Liam grunts. “He'll get her killed or worse and you are fine with that? You call yourself a friend of hers?”

Ryder clenches her fists, they are talking about her and Reyes, no doubt. “I am her friend. I'll shoot him if he hurts her but this has nothing to do with it! Get your shit together, Liam!” Ryder hears Liam growling even louder. “ You mean when. When he hurts her! They were after her, Vetra, they were fucking after her! You can't tell me, that it's an coincidence! He'll be the death of her!” Vetra has enough. “Goddammit, Liam! You are not reasonable right now. It is how it is, get over it!”

Liam storms out of the kitchen but stops right in front of Ryder in shock. “I-Ivy…” She looks at him with burning eyes, gritting her teeth. “Are you two enjoying yourselves?” Liam stumbles over his words. “Ah, we.. ehm, I, we ” Ivy doesn't want to hear another word from him. “Team meeting. Now!”

\--

Ryder stands in the middle of her quarters, more than angry. She can't think straight, what the fuck is Liams problem, her relationship is none of his business. She starts pacing, trying to calm down. She realizes that she is still wearing Reyes clothing. She quickly changes. Her favorite oversize pullover and black leggings. “Ach, Kacke. Meine Stiefel…” she looks at her boots. Dirty would be an understatement, they are ruined. “Fuck it.” she just goes with her socks, she won't leave her ship anyway, at least not in the next few hours.

Her omnitool blinks up, a new message. She takes a look. “From Mr. Vidal, Pathfinder.” She signs and shakes her head. “I have no time for that now.” The blinking stops. “Alright, Ryder. Your team is waiting for you in the meeting room.” She's searching for a hair tie while she combs her hair. “I'll be there in a minute.” She takes a look into her mirror and stops combing. She has to wear her hair down, they would see the mark otherwise. She signs again.

“This day can't get worse.” She curses herself for saying that out loud. And SAM replies her unfortunately. “Actually... Director Tann is waiting for you. You can call him after the team meeting. He wants to speak with you about the attack.” Ryder looks at SAM on her desk. “Fick dich, SAM. Fick dich einfach.” SAM doesn't reply. He knows her well enough to know that she doesn't mean it and that she will apologize soon or later.

Ryder hides the mark with her hair and goes straight to the meeting room. Everyone is already waiting for her. She totally ignores Liam as she takes her place at the table. Everyone is watching her with big eyes.

“So. You all remember the weird day we found some outcast watching us on Elaaden. They didn't attack for a reason. Kaetus, Sloanes second in command and lover escaped somehow two days ago. The attack today was because of him, to bring him away unseen. It was a distraction. Two shuttles left the port right after the attack, one went to the Badlands and the other one went to Elaaden. They also wanted to get my, for unknown reasons for now but I guess we all know why. He'll probably wants revenge for the murder of Sloane and the deal with the collective.”

The usualy loud ship turns quite again, everyone is looking at each other. Cora is the first one who dares to speak. “They got you, are you alright? Peebee told us that you-” Ryder cuts her off, she is absolutely not in the mood for that. She is thankful for her concern but can't handle it right now. “I am waiting for Keema to call me, she is meeting with her agents right now, after the call with her we can discuss our next moves.”

Everyone looks puzzled. Peebee is the next one to speak. “Keema? Why's that? What happened with Rey-” And again Ryder avoids a uncomfortable question. “That's all I have to say right now, I just wanted to brief you all.”

Liam tenses, she still didn't meet his gaze. She didn't even looked in his direction. He folds his arm over his chest. “I have an omnitool of the attackers, it is burned and damaged but maybe Gil can do something.” Ryder finally looks at him. “Where did you get that from?” he tenses even more at the thought of what happened. “I got it from one of their bodies. We all were searching for you but got separated at the attack. Vidal run into me and together we shot three from them. We separated after the systems were back online. Peebee let us know that she found you and two of the attackers. I went back to the Tempest in case you need help.”

Ryder turns her eyes to Peebee in warning. The throat of the asari goes dry suddenly. “I told them, that the men caught you and that I got you out. And that I left you at Reyes place when we were safe. And I also have an omnitool from them by the way. But it is also broken, unfortunately.” Ryder signs, her headaches are returning.

“Alright, fine. Bring the omnitools to Gil, maybe he can save something. If there's nothing else you are dismissed.” Silence again. They all share a knowing look and dismiss, everyone but Liam. He stands still as the other leave. Ryder doesn't realize that he is still there as she rests her head in her hands, leaning on the table. Liam breaks the silence. “I want to apologize.” Ryder jumps at the sound of his voice. “Not now, Liam. I can't take any more bullshit.”

He feels that she doesn't mean only him with that. He comes closer to her with his arms still crossed. “Ivy, please. Tell me what's wrong. I see that something is troubling you.” Ryder looks up from her hands to his eyes. “Liam, I mean it. Not now.” He signs, she is so stubborn. “Alright, I leave you alone but please talk to me when you can, okay?”

She is left alone in the meeting room. She enjoys the silence. “Ryder, Director Tann is still waiting for you. Please call him.” Ryder signs, she feels sick again. She was a bitch, her team didn't deserve that, she needs to apologize for that later. “SAM? Entschuldigung.” SAM replies. “I accept your apology but please call the Director now.”

\--

Ryder lies on her bed. Her head is spinning. She should talk to Lexi, she needs painkillers. “Ryder, you have new emails.” Ryder is groaning while she stands up from her bed. The conversation with Tann was as unpleasant as always and she still has no word from Keema. She takes a seat at her desk. She opens her new emails. Many of them are from people she already forgot, they thank her for something she and her team did or complain about her and the initiative.

She stops at Reyes email. Ryder is still angry and actually waiting for word from Keema and not from him. Probably he doesn't want Keema to get involved in this, so he sends word instead of her. He is the leader of the collective after all, not Keema. Ryder opens the email annoyed and starts reading. She holds her breath and her eyes widen. “Nein…” Her eyes fill with tears.

 

_I get that you are angry and disappointed. You have every reason to. But you're lying as well. Keema told me about the mark of yours. Here I thought there was something between us._

_Well, I guess I know where we stand now. I am not the sharing type._

_Keema will stay in contact with you about the collective and our operations. If you have something to discuss or find out something about the outcasts, speak with her._

_\- Vidal_  


Ryder doesn't know what to think. Is he breaking up with her? What did Keema say to him, why did she even mention that fucking mark? She probably teased him about it just like she teased her when they went to the docks. SAM cuts through her thoughts. “Ryder, Mr. Vidals reaction implies that he thinks that you are seeing someone else. He doesn't know about the men who attacked you.” The tears are falling as she realizes how this must look to him. He thinks she is cheating. He really is breaking up with her.

Ryder can't control the sobs anymore. She covers her face with her hands. “So ‘ne Scheiße. So ‘ne Drecksscheiße. Goddammit.”  
She hears Peebee knocking on her door. “Ryder, may I talk with you?” The asari enters without Ryders permission when she hears her crying. She hugs her before Ryder even know she is in her quarters. “Hey, Ivy. What is wrong?”

Ryder hugs her back, unable to speak. They stay like that until Ryder sobs become less. Peebee lets go off Ryder. “Ivy, come on, talk to me.” Ryder wipes her tears away with her sleeves. “When you saved me back there, what did you see?” Peebee frowns. “Ah, donno. The guy hurting you, I guess? I didn't see much, you two were behind a counter.” Ryder takes a deep breath while her eyes get wet again. “He… He tried.” Ryder looks away from Peebee, she is too embarrassed. “He touched me, Peebee. He tried to rape me.”

The eyes of the asari go wide in shock. Ryder turns her head to the other direction and puts her hair up, showing her the mark. Peebee covers her mouth with her hands as shes shrieking. “Oh, Ivy. What the hell.” she reaches out for the mark. Ivy hisses, the skin is still sensitive. “That's why you used your biotics…” Ryder nods silently. “Fuck, Ivy. I am so sorry.”

Ryder turns her head back to her friend. “I tried to hide it but Keema saw it. She thought it was Reyes, I didn't say a word. She told him about the mark…” Tears are falling again. Ryder points at her monitor and Peebee reads his email. She hugs Ryder again. “He doesn't know, Ivy. Tell him about the attack. You don't have to mention your biotics.” Ryder opens her mouth but gets cut off by her omnitool. It blinks in a turquoise light.

Ryder lets go off Peebee. “That's Keema.” Peebee looks her in her eyes and cups her face with her hands. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” Ryder shakes her head. “Please stay. I don't think I can handle this by my own.” Peebee wipes Ivys tears away with her thumbs and covers her mark again with Ivys hair. “Okay, I'll be right here with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, Kacke. Meine Stiefel - German - Ah, shit. My boots  
> Fick dich, SAM. Fick dich einfach - German - Fuck you, SAM. Just fuck you.  
> Entschuldigung - German - Apology / I am sorry /excuse me  
> Nein - German - No  
> So ‘ne Scheiße. So ‘ne Drecksscheiße - German - Shit, fucking shit


	9. Wer're Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keema finds out about the attack on Ryder.

Ryder tries to calm herself down before she answers Keemas call. Peebee holds Ryders hand and squeezes it. “I am here, you can do it.” Ryder nods and turns on the vidcall with Keema.

 

Keemas eyes are cold as ice. “Pathfinder, we have news about the outcasts. Their shuttle was found near Draulir, it's empty but my agents found a datapad.” Even her voice is cold. Reyes probably told her, that the mark is not from him. That she is cheating on him. “The pad is damaged of course but my best technicians are working on it.”

 

Ryder wonders if Reyes is with her in the throne room. Listening to them from the shadows. She tries to sound as cold as possible, too. She is the Pathfinder now, not Ivy. “My team got two of their omnitools. Their are damaged as well but Gil, my engineer, tries to save every data we can find.” Keema nods silently. “Wait a moment, did you say near Draulir? Where exactly?” Keema frowns. “Here, I am sending you the navpoint.”

 

Ryder takes a look at the map of the Badlands. She whispers more to herself than to Keema. “No… that can't be…” Keema sounds worried know.”What, what is it, Ryder?” Maybe she doesn't hate her after all. “That's way too odd. Before I landed on Kadara I got an email from a group of Exiles. They were denied to Ditaeon. They ask me for help, they said they would have a temporary camp near Draulir. Their navpoint is very close to the one of the shuttle.”

 

Keema looks to her side for a few seconds before she returns her attention back to Ryder. “Our scouts fond two strange acting groups of Exiles, in Draulir and near Ditaeon. That can't be a coincidence.” Ryder is pretty sure, that Reyes is standing where Keema looked at. Ryder turns her attention to SAM on her desk. “SAM, what can you find out about the man who sent my the email. Gean something.” Silence for a few seconds. “Nothing. There is no Gean Cenev in the database of the initiative. But I found something different. The name Gean Cenev is a anagram for the word vengeance”

 

Ryder smilies. “We’ve got them.” Keema doesn't sound so happy. “That's too easy, way too easy. That's obviously a trap.” Ryders smile fades. “Of course it is, but it is our best option right now. As long as our people are repairing their tec, that's all we have.” Keema eyes wander back to the side again. She shakes her head. “You want to go after them, do you? Like now, without more informations?” Ryder frowns. ”I do, there is nothing else I can do really.”

 

SAM interrupts their conversation. “Ryder, before you leave the Tempest for a new mission, please go to the med bay. You're still in the need for medical treatment.” Keemas voice sounds even more worried now. “You need medical treatment?” Her eyes wander back to her side and then back to Ryder again. “Reyes didn't mention that you are injured.” Ryder bites her cheek and looks to Peebee. Reyes is definitely listing to their conversation. “Because I didn't tell him.” She sighs. “They got me pretty good. Peebee saved me in the last second, they…” Her eyes are filling with tears again. Peebee is squeezing her hand to encourage her.

 

“Never mind. I didn't tell him because I don't want him to worry about me more than necessary. By the time I only knew that the port was under attack and that they want to get me. I am the Pathfinder, many people want to see me dead. His priority should be the port and not my safety.” Keema frowns and looks away again for a second. “Ryder, you are hiding something. What did they do?” Peebee squeezes her hand again but Ryder shakes her head. “Like I said, never mind. What's done is done. I don't want to talk about it.” Keema looks at her for a second, still frowning. ”Could you make it sound even more suspicious? Talk to me, Ivy.” Ivy, not Ryder or Pathfinder. Keema still cares about her. “What did they do, did they touch you?” Ryder turns her head away unable to look at her or Peebee, biting her cheek. But her silence answers Keemas question anyway.

 

Keema covers her mouth with her hands in shock. “No…Ivy. Ivy, did they-” but Ryder cuts her of. “Like I said, what's done is done. I'll go with my team to the navpoint. I call you when I am there.” Keema comes closer to the screen, her voice is a whisper “The mark on your neck…” Ryder nods silently as she wipes her tears away. “Ivy, we are here for you and you know that. You can always talk to me.” Ryder raises her voice in anger and pain. “What the fuck do you want to hear, Keema? I don't want to talk about it, I just want to find and kill them!”

 

Keemas eyes are filling with tears. She doesn't hate Ryder, she cares about her.  She looks to the side again. They hear a door closing. Reyes probably left the room. “Ryder, I am so so sorry.” Ryder shakes her head. “I contact you when we are ready.” And with that she ends the call. Peebee hugs her instantly. “Come on, you need to see Lexi. I'll come with you, okay?” Ryder turns her head back to SAM. “Sam, thank you. You knew he was there, did you?” SAMs blue light fills the corner of her desk. “I assumed it.”

 

\--

 

Kaetus lays down the datapad and turns his head to Venneck. “So she's still in the port?” Venneck nods. “Good, she'll probably won't leave the planet now. Not with the collective liking it's wounds.” Keatus takes a seat on the chair. “Did they follow us?” the krogan smiles. “They followed the shuttles. They don't know about our hideout.” Kaetus leans back. “How many did we lost?” Venneck looks at his own datapad. “We lost six, but only annihilators, no one important.” The turian smiles. “Good.”

 

\--

 

Ryders eyes are burning, all the crying in the last hours made them sore. She is lying on her bed again hissing in pain. Her ribs are heavily bruised and her head is still killing her. Lexi did what she can but she never had to deal with a broken implant. All Ryder can do is to wait for the headaches to go away by their own, at least she got something for her nausea.

 

It's already night in Kadara, it's Ryders first time to witness the bright stars in the sky, the shooting stars and the moon. It looks so beautiful. That's why Reyes wanted her to stay at least one night in Kadara. The thought of him hurts more than her ribs. Ryder opens up her omnitool. She has to inform Keema, that her internal injuries are more severe than she thought and that she need rest for at least 3 days. The collective has to go after Kaetus and his men.

 

Keema answers immediately, she asks Ryder to meet her in Ditaeon tonight. They need her and she can rest there as well. They could plan their next moves there. Ryder doesn't argue with that but frowns on the fact that Keema never leaves the port, why would she want to meet her in the Badlands? Keema would never suggest Ryder to leave the Tempest when she's injured. Reyes. He would probably meet with her and not Keema, she tries to lure her. Ryder shakes her head. No way Reyes wants to see her. Not after today's events. SAM breaks the comfortable silence of Ryders quarters.

 

“Ryder, the nomad would attract too much attention. And take at least one of your team mates with you. It is too dangerous to be alone out there.” Ryder looks puzzled to SAM on her desk. “What? I won't go to Ditaeon.” SAM replies instant before Ryder even finished her sentence. “You already made up your mind. You are also consider you option right now.” He's right but Ryder shakes her head.

 

She replies Keema and tells her that she won't go anywhere at least not tonight. She is tired and still in pain, she just wants to sleep. She gets no reply. Probably not a good sign but she is too tired to care right now. Slowly she takes off her leggins and covers herself with a blanket. She turns her head around to face her large window, to have a good look at the beautiful night sky. She closes her eyes and nearly falls asleep but the light of her omnitool makes her open up her eyes again. A new message. “goddammit, Keema…”  

 

_Meet me on the rooftop?_

 

Ivy frowns, there's is only one ‘the rooftop’, that message is not from Keema. Ryder thinks for a moment. Even the port would be too dangerous for her to go alone but on the other hand Reyes would make sure that she has at least one bodyguard, especially after the events of today. She doesn't know what to do. “Ryder, take your pistol with you.” Ivy smiles. “Thanks, SAM.”

  
  



	10. The Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder is absolutely not in the mood for talking, with no one.

Slowly Ryder climbs up the ladder to the bridge, careful not to make a sound, it is nighttime after all. “Where are you going?” Fuck, Liam. Ryder pulls a face at the sound of his voice. He's clearly the last person she wants to see right now. “Oh hi, Liam. What can I do for you?”

Liam crosses his arms over his chest and nods at the ladder. “Taking a walk under the stars?” Ryder suppresses the need for rolling her eyes and jumps down to ladder again. “Yeah, the Tempest is known for the beautiful shooting stars.” Liam frowns, clearly not amused by her sarcasm. “Fine, don't tell me but don't think I will let you leave the ship.”

Ryders anger comes up faster than lightning. She tilts her head to the side, looking at him with fire in her eyes. Irascible - the perfect summary of Ryders personality. Who does he think he is? She is the Pathfinder, their leader and the one in charge, he is not even the second in command. “What?” is all she can say through her gritting teeth.

Liam is totally unimpressed by her threatening body language, he saw this already several times and he's sure she'll never hurt him. “You are injured, sever, Ivy. You need rest, do you want me to tie you to the bed? She clenches her fists. “Do you want to?” This caught him off guard. He likes her, a great deal. He knows, she knows, everyone on the Tempest knows. He blushes. “Ivy, come on. Do you really want to put your health at risk for him?” Ryder is sure she will hear her own bones break by her tenseness.

“I don't risk shit for anyone.” Liam sighs. “Look, I know you try to sneak off so you can meet with him but-” She interrupts him still with gritting teeth. “You guess! Because you don't know shit, Liam. Not about him and not about me! You-” Now it's SAMs time to interrupt. “Ryder, Keemas agents are still waiting for you. They said urgent.” Ryder takes a deep breath and looks away from Liam. Slowly she gets her emotions back in control.

Liams eyes go wide. “Oh, I am sorry, Ivy. I assumed-” She looks back at him. “Yes, like you always do.” She turns her back to him and goes for the ladder again. “Let me go with you. It's still dangerous out there.” Ryder waits a second. Slowly she turns her head back to him. “What makes you think I would like you to accompany me? I don't need a babysitter.” With that she climbs up to ladder and disappears behind the door of the bridge. Liam still looks at the already closed door. Hurt would be an understatement.

Ryder couldn't care less right now. She goes for the door to get outside when she suddenly hears Kallos voice. “Oh, Ryder. Can't sleep either?” She tries to calm down, he doesn't deserve her anger. She turns around and smiles at him. “Yeah, kind of. I’ll meet with collective agents.” Kallo frowns. “Now, it's in the middle of the night?” She nods. “That it is but I can't sleep so I'll take the opportunity to get some work done.”

Kallo doesn't know if he buys it or not. “But you are still injured, Lexi ordered strict bed rest.” Okay, fuck it. “Kallo, you know I love you. Don't make me hurt you. I'll will leave this ship by going through the door behind me and I don't want to hear a word, okay?” Kallo only nods in silence with big eyes. Great, Ryder, now he's scared. She takes her pistol and leaves the ship. She'll apologize for that later. Kallo deserves an apology, but Liam? Nah.

-

She slowly walks down the docks, her head up towards the beautiful stars above her. “SAM, I have to thank you again, for what happened with me and Liam.” She takes a look at the guards on the roofs. Everyone is watching her. “You are welcome, Ryder. But please try not to get into an argue like that again. I don't like to lie. Liam tries to be your friend, he cares about you.” Ryder snores. “He should start to care about his own business. And he clearly wants to be more than friends. He is so jealous, it's unbelievable. I bet he would shoot Reyes if he gets the chance.” SAM replies kind of defensive. “Liam used to be a police officer, it is natural for him to dislike criminals and he would never shoot someone without a reason to. He may doesn't like Mr. Vidal but he would never shoot him because you are with him.” Ryder bites her cheek. “Yeah, well… I am not so sure about that.”

She really means it. She knows that Liam can't stand Reyes, that he hates him, that he is very jealous about their relationship. But would he pull the trigger because of that? She doesn't want to think about it. She'll make sure they won't meet again to prevent this from happening.

Ryder can feel many eyes on her. It feels like the whole collective is watching for her. Protecting her. Like the two bodyguards made a difference earlier that day. Kemma must be very nervous about Ryders safety. One bodyguard, okay. Two, fine. The whole fucking collective, a bit over the top. “Ryder, Mr. Vidal seems to be very worried about your safety.” Ryder rolls her eyes. She knows Reyes ordered all the guards tonight. But she still doesn't want to think about it, about him. The email is still in her head. What if he wasn't in the throne room, what if he still doesn't know about the origin of the stupid mark.

She shakes her head. She needs to clear her mind. She turns her head to the right and her stomach turns again. She sees ‘the rooftop’. Usually the sight of it would cause butterflies to fly in her stomach but not now, probably never again. She swallows hard and her hands start to sweat, she is nervous.

She makes her way to the rooftop, slowly. She still feels everyone's eyes on her. It feels like an itch. It's quiet despite some drunks singing on the streets and arguing over bets, women and stuff. No one seems to notice her but she still hovers her hand over her pistol.

She reaches the ladder that would lead her to the rooftop. She turns around again, scanning her surroundings for danger, she is so nervous, that she is sure she would throw up if she had not take Lexis pills.

She climbs up the ladder. Any kind of scenarios are running through her mind. She tries to calm down by slow and deep breaths. She reaches the top and climbs up. He's not there yet. She sits down and looks up to the sky again. All the shooting stars, it's breathtaking.

“It's beautiful, isn't it? That's why I always wanted you to stay longer. “ Ryder was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even hear him coming up the ladder. “And you don't want me to anymore?” He slightly smiles and comes closer. “Of course I still do.” He sits down next to her but without touching her. “But I always wanted to be at your side when you stay in Kadara for the night. I always imagined the stars shining in your eyes.” Thank God for Lexis pills.

It's kind of cute but Ryder pulls a face nevertheless. “Vidal, seriously.” He laughs at her discomfort. “What can I say, I am charming and romantic.” Ryder shakes her head and smiles. “Cheesy and disgusting” he mirrors her smile. “Ouch, it's always a pleasure to speak with you.” Now she is laughing. “Always.”

Suddenly the air fills with silence. It makes her uncomfortable. “Why did you want to meet me? You know how late it is, right?” Reyes looks down at his hands, it looks like he's biting his cheek. “The things you told Kemma…” Ryder can't look at him anymore, she turns her head away and looks at the port. “I don't want to talk about it.” Reyes sighs. “Ivy-” she turns her head back to him and grits her teeth. “I said no!” Their eyes meet. Reyes eyes look worried and Ryders look like fire again.

“Ivy, I am sorry, about everything. I should have told you, I should have protect you, I… I don't know.” She turns her head away again. “What's done is done.” He shakes his head. Is that her answer on everything? “Could you please stop being yourself for one second and listen to me?” she snorts. “Fine.” He looks back on his hands. “When we got news abou-”

“Time's over.” Reyes groans. “Goddamn, woman!” She smiles for a split second but turns angry again, she loves to annoy him but now it's not the time for that. “Reyes, I don't want to hear another word about the whole nightmare, I don't want any apology and I definitely don't want your pity.” Reyes frowns. “Ivy, they hurt you.” She rests her head on her kneed as she's hugging them to her chest. It hurts like a bitch but she is too stubborn to show him that she's still in pain.

“Oh, really? Here I thought they just pet me.” Reyes doesn't even blink. “Ivy, what-” And there comes the anger-lightning. “What, Reyes? What did they do to me, what did they say? What do you want to hear?” Reyes eyes turn away from her. It hurts him to see her like this. “Do you want to know how they insulted me? That after they got bored from kicking and hitting they touched me?”

Ryder loses it again, she can't fight back her tears any longer. The way Reyes looks at her makes her sick, he looks worried, sad, hurt and angry at the same time. He reaches for her hips and pulls her to him. He hugs her to him and she gives in to his touch. He rests his head on hers. “I'll make them suffer.”

They stay like that until her sobbing stops, her eyes feel like fire. This must be the fifth time she cried. Definitely too much for one single day. Reyes lets go off her to look at her, he cups her face with his hands and wipes her tears away with his thumbs. She takes his hands and puts them away. He frowns. “What's wrong?” She shakes her head. “Everything, what are we doing here? Did you only want me to come here for talking about what happened? You said I should talk to Keema in the future. Why are you even here?”

“Because you didn't want to came to Ditaeon.” Ryder shakes her head again. “Reyes I mean it. Your email made clear what you think about me.” His eyes go wide. “Bullshit, Ivy! I didn't know about… you. I'm sorry, I don't mean a single word of it. I mean, I am not the sharing type but… I am clearly not sharing you with someone, am I?” She sighs. “No, never.” She turns her head back to him. He again reaches for her and pulls her onto his lap. “Good. I really hate sharing.” He kisses her slowly and tender. She kisses him back hesitantly, still not sure about the whole situation.

He seems to seance her discomfort and breaks the kiss. He looks her deep into her eyes. “Ivy, I mean it. I am sorry. I won't keep any secrets from now on. None.” She shakes her head. “Don’t promise too much, Vidal.” She turns her head away to the port but he cups her cheek and turns her head back to him. “None!” She looks at him, scanning his face for lies but can't find any. He really means it.

“None, like zero? You know what you are promising me here?” He hugs her closer to him. “I do, I want you to be safe, Ivy.” She smiles at him. “Vidal, you are a crime lord. Me knowing your secrets would endanger me and you. If the Nexus finds out about us, about your identity… They would get me, too, the less I know the better.”

He kisses her forehead. “Mi reina, they'll never lay a hand on you. I'll shoot Tann if I have to.” She chuckles. “Shut up, Vidal. And don't tell me that. They'll see me as your partner in crime.” He smiles and kisses her on her nose. “You are more than that. Your my queen.” She groans annoyed. “I'll hurt you, Vidal.” He laughs loudly. “No, you won't. You like me. Even if it's just a little bit.” she smiles at him. “Just a little bit.”

Ryder rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. He's hugging her closer to him and caresses her back with his hand. He whispers to her. “Hey, don't fall asleep, okay?” She snorts. “Schatz, I'm tired. Why not?” he smiles into her hair. “Because we don't spend much time together, I want to cherish every moment with you.” she laughs. “So you don't enjoy the fact that I trust you so much that I would gladly fall asleep in your arms?” He kisses her cheek. “Well, if you put it that way.”

He lays back and takes her with him. She hugs him and places her head on his chest. He caresses her back again with his hand while he watches her falling asleep. He smiles at the sight of her sleeping on him. He really could get used to this. She looks so peaceful. He can't believe he nearly lost her today. ‘Peebee saved me in the last second.’ This sentence still makes his stomach turn. He'll make Kaetus pay for this.

Ryder smiles slightly. “I can feel you staring at me.” He kisses her cheek. “So what? I like looking at you.” She slowly opens her eyes. “How long were I out?” He smiles at her. “Half an hour maybe.” She kisses him tender. “You didn't stare at me the whole time, did you?” Reyes blushes lightly. “Ehm… maybe?” She chuckles. “Such a good sight?” He nods smiling. “Breathtaking.” He kisses her again. Like earlier that day the kiss starts innocent but turns hot and passionate within a moment.

Ryders omnitool disturbs them. The bright blinking illuminates the whole roof. “Pathfinder, Liam wants to know if you are okay. He is worried about you.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance. “Oh my God. I'll kick him from the fu-... from the Tempest.” Reyes chuckles at her. She always try to curse less around him. It's endearing. “What, doesn't your officer trust me. Is my Pathfinder not allowed to spend her time with a criminal?”

She slaps on his chest smiling. “Shut up, Vidal. Of course he didn't trust you and actually he forbid me to leave my ship.” Reyes leans up on his elbows. “You're kidding.” Ryder sits up, too. “I am not, he caught me sneaking out and tried to talk me out of it. I was so angry, I got a headache by gritting my teeth.” Reyes shakes his head in amusement. “This man really hates me and that kinda makes me happy and to know that he's probably lying in his small bed right now imagining me and you just makes my day.”

She snorts and hits him again smiling. “You really enjoy his hate.” Reyes smiles from ear to ear. “Oh I do but I really love the fact that his jealousy is eating him up piece by piece while a dirty, evil crime lord kisses the woman he's craving for.” Ryder laughs and kisses him on his cheek. “You're unbelievable. But I have to disappoint you, I told him I would meet with some collective agents.”

Now it's Reyes time to laugh. “You lied? Wow, I never thought you'd have that in you, my dear Pathfinder.” She smiles brightly at him. “Actually SAM told him, I just played along. SAM wanted to end our ‘conversation’ before something bad happens.” Reyes frowns. “Why, what did he say?” She sighs. “Bullshit, like always. I eavesdropped a conversation with him and Vetra today, he said that you'd hurt me someday and that you'd get me killed. I was so mad, I really wanted to punch him. And when I wanted to sneak away he said I'd risk my health by coming here, for you.”

Reyes tenses. “He can try to say that to my face. I'll gladly punch him.” She smiles slightly. “And you have my permission to do so if he ever try that. I get that he's worried and I am thankful for that but that's just so over the top.” Reyes takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Now I really want him to try.” she smiles at him and comes closer. “So, are they shining?” Reyes looks puzzled at her. “What's shining?” She comes even closer and looks him deep into his eyes. “The stars, are they shining in my eyes?”

Reyes chuckles and cups her face with his hands. He looks at her and smiles. “Like diamonds.” She kisses him tender and slips out of his grip. “Good, now that we settled that I have to go. I don't want Liam to follow my track.” Reyes tries to grab her again but Ryder is already standing. She hisses in pain and feels a bit dizzy, she stood up too fast. Reyes comes right after her and steadies her. “Watch out, we're on a roof!” she smiles at him. “Thanks for saving me, my knight.” He laughs at her. “Yeah and I am the cheesy one.” She kisses him goodbye and goes to the ladder. “Hear you later, Reyes.”


	11. Only Easy Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder can't wait to leave the Tempest for new missions.

After her ‘meeting with Keemas agents’ Ryder stayed in her bed for the last three days. Today she has a last check up with Lexi before she's allowed to go after Kaetus. She's more than excited. But her excitement dies in the moment she hears Liam talking to her. She avoided him the last three days. She sits at her desk and turns her head to him.

“Hey, Ivy. Do you have a minute?” After all she said to him he is still calm and gentle with her. She almost feels guilty about what happened, almost. She tries to calm herself, anger can't be the solution to everything. “Sure, what's up.” He approaches her slowly. “Do we have news from the collective?” She shakes her head. “No, none. I said Keema I don't want to hear anything as long as it's not an emergency. I would be unable to rest otherwise.”

He chuckles at her. “He he, good idea. How are you feeling?” She smiles at him. “Better, thank you. I still have some headaches but they are okay. I think I am able to run my head against problems again.” They both laugh. “Good to have you back again, Pathfinder.” She still smiles at him. The air fills with uncomfortable silence. They are both still looking at each other.

“Ivy, I know you hate it but I want to apologize… for everything on that matter. I am just worried about you, we all are. We trust in you and in your abilities, but we are also your friends, we want you to be safe.” She smiles at him again. “I know, Liam. Thank you. But I am the Pathfinder, I'll always be in danger.” Liam comes closer and leans on her desk. “That you are but we will always have your back, I just want you to know that.” She stands up and hugs him. “Duly noted.”

\--

Vetra and Drack are waiting for Ryder at the docks. “Do you think our little duck is ready again? She still has headaches.” Vetra smiles at him. “Oh my. Are you carrying for her, old man? Are you getting soft?” Drack grunts. “What kind of question is that? Of course I do, she is like a niece to me.” Vetra laughs. “Oh, Drack. You are adorable. Tell her, I bet she'll cry in joy and then she'll hit you for being cheesy.” Drack turns his back on her, he doesn't need this.

Ryder comes hopping in excitement towards them. Verta sees her first. “Hey, old man. Look who's more than happy to be out of bed again.” Ryder smiles from ear to ear. Drack mirrors her simile. “Hey, little duck. Ready to solve some problems with some headshots?” Usually Ryder would groan in annoyance, she hates Dracks pet name but she doesn't care right now. She's just happy to see them and to leave the port for some fun. “You have no idea, my dear krogan. I can't wait to sit behind the wheel again”

Together they take the elevator to the slums. “So, little duck. What's our mission for today?” Ryder smiles brightly at Drack. ”Actually nothing special really. We go to Ditaeon and have a little chat with Christmas.” Vetra and Drack share a side glance. ”Uhm, that's it? Just that? No hide and seek stuff, no ambushes?” Ryder shakes her head smiling.”Nope.” Her friends share another glance. “Okay, then why are you in such a good mood?” She looks back at Drack. “Keemas agents captured some outcasts.”

\--

Kaetus throws his datapad at Rox. Why does everyone aim for her forehead? She caress the point where the pad hit her. “How the fuck did they got them?” Rox sighs annoyed. “They surprised us. Like they were spying on us.” He growls. “Was she there?” Rox shakes her head. “She didn't leave her ship in days.” Kaetus sits down at his desk.

Suddenly his omnitool blinks up. “What is it, Ben?” A male human replies. “The Pathfinder left the port! She seems to go for Ditaeon. She's falling into our trap.” Kaetus smiles at Rox. “Tell Venneck. You go for Ditaeon tonight.”

\--

Vetra looks out of the window of the nomad. “Why didn't we stop at Tartarus? No need to see your treasure?” Ryder looks puzzled at her. “What? What treasure?” Vetras smile goes even wider “You know… Your Schatz.” Ryder blushes. “What? How do you even know about the word Schatz?” Drack and Vetra laugh. Ryder turns her head away, still blushing. “Guess I don't want to know… we didn't stop there because he's at the HQ right now.”

Ryder starts the engine and takes a look at her omnitool. Drack shifts uncomfortably in his seat next to Ryder, the nomad is a bit too small for an old and big krogan. “Why do we go for Ditaeon? I'd like to talk to some of the bastards who hurt you.” Ryder smiles at him. “Ow, Drack, you like me.” Vetra chuckles behind them. Slowly Ryder drives over the small hills of the Badlands. “I'd love to see you talking to them but it's Reyes and Keemas turn first. You can play with the remainings.” Vera frowns. “They don't torture them, do they?” Drack turns his head to her. “They deserve nothing less, they got lucky they didn't get caught by me!”

Ryder smiles at Drack and caress his cheek with a quick move. “You'll get your chance to talk, Drack. No, Vetra. I insisted on being civilised. We are better than the outcasts.” Drack smiles brightly. If krogans could blush he would. Vera smiles at the sight of Drack having a little crush on Ivy. She turns her head back to the window. “So, why do we go to Ditaeon?”

Ryder goes faster, avoiding some wild animals. “Before we landed on Kadara I got an email from some Exiles. They were denied to Ditaeon and asked for help. The guy who contacted me called himself Gean something. His name is an anagram for vengeance so the whole thing is obviously a tap.” Drack grunts. “Then why do we waste our time with Christmas? Let us go after them.”

“Because, my dear krogan, we're a distraction. They don't know we know. We play along. And I am still injured, so we only do the small missions.” Vetra smiles mischievously at Ryder. “An order from the king?” Ryder groans annoyed but blushes anyway. Smiling she turns her head to the turian. “Shut it, Nyx.”

Drack turns his head to Ryder. “What did Tann say about all this, is the Nexus doing something? Do we get support?” Ryder smile fades on an instant. “Of course not. He said ‘The Nexus will not support, aid or help Exiles on any matter. The collective made a deal with the Pathfinder and therefore It's is only the problem of the Pathfinder.’ I was so angry I hit the com-engine of the table so hard with my fist that I broke it. We won't receive any vidcalls anymore. At least for some time.”

Drack grunts angry. “This damn Pyjak! They are still our people and you are one of the most important people in the initiative. How can this little shit be so ignorant. I bet he would cry like a baby if you weren't around anymore.” Ryder snorts. “Yeah, likely. I understand… No… I don't understand but I get that he doesn't want to help the Exiles, but he should at least help me and the collective, we have a alliance after all.”

Vetra shakes her head. “And he always wonder why we had a uprising. He's literally begging for it. But we can do this. We always find a way. Don't worry, Ryder.” Ryder smiles at Vetra. “I never worry. But thank you, Vetra. It's good to know that I always can count on you.” Drack pulls a face sulky. “Hey. I am here, too. You can always rely on me, too, little duck.”

\--

Reyes sits at the table in the meeting room of the HQ. Ryder left the port one hour ago, she should arrive in Ditaeon soon. He would prefer her to still be in bed but the longer they wait, the more time Kaetus has to gather his people and plan new attacks on her. She wanted to go so badly, he couldn't say no to her and she would probably go anyway. This way he had the chance to insist for her to only do missions that are not too dangerous. He was surprised she actually agreed an that, he thought she would argue with him but no.

Keema sits in front of him, typing on her omnitool. “One of them is willing to talk, but only when we let him go.” Reyes chuckles. “Yeah, sure.” He won't let any of them go, they'll never see sunlight again. “Do you wanna talk to him or should I go?” Keema smiles brightly. “I'd love to have a little chat with him, I'll take Romy with me. He'll shit his pants.”

Reyes laughs, Romy is their biggest and strongest krogan. They agreed on Ryders wish not to torture them but they can at least scare them to death. Keema lifts from her seat and goes to the door. She turns her head back to him, smiling. “Don't want to sound like a mother but you should watch where you take your girl, Reyes. Everyone can see you on the rooftops.” He fight it but he blushes anyway.

\--

It's already afternoon when Ryder lefts Christmas office. She looks around, searching for her team, they need to get back to the port before it gets dark. She hears a loud noise followed by cheering and crying. Someone challenged Drack again. She smiles when she goes to the place where the noises come from. Many people are sitting around Drack and a man with a broken arm. The arm was probably okay before he challenged her krogan.

“Hey, please don't break my krogan!” Everyone turns around to Ryder. Drack laughs loudly. “Don't worry, I won some credits. Next round in Krallas is on me.” Ryder shakes her head and goes to the crying man with the broken arm. “I hope you learned your lesson. Don't challenge a krogan.” The man shakes his head and goes away, Trying to look cool.

Drack comes next to her and smiles. “So, little duck, did you enjoy your day as well?” Ryder rolls her eyes, she really did not. “Nope, not a second but I have to tell you something, where is our turian?” Drack looks around and shrug his shoulders. “Ahm, no idea. Now that you mention her, I didn't see her in a while.” Ryder tenses. “Your kidding right, we didn't lose her right?”

Shit, why now. Where could she be? Ryder opens up her omnitool and calls her. She hears a yawn. “Yes, Ryder?” Ryder frowns. “Did… did I wake you up?” Another yawn. “Yes, Ryder.” Ryder smiles. “May I ask you to get up and meet me and Drack?” Vetra sounds annoyed. “Alright, give me a second.” Ryder and Drack sit down to the table where Drack broke the mans arm. The cheering crowd disbands. Now they are alone.

“So, Ryder. Now that we are alone, how are you feeling and I mean really, not the shit you tell to keep the spirits up high. I know Peebee didn't tell everything.” Ryder frowns, there is no need for lies, Drack won't buy anything but the truth. “Drack, come on. Don't pry, okay. No, I am not fine and no, Peebee didn't tell everything but I feel better and I don't want to talk about it.” Drack sighs and leans back on the chair. “Did Reyes something to you?” Ryders eyes go wide in shock. “No! Hell no, Drack!”

He nods. “Good, would hate to hurt someone who makes you smile like he does.” Ryder blushes. “So, you don't want to tell me, yes?” Ryder shakes her head and leans back as well. “Fine, but you know we're always ready to kick some asses. Especially when they hurt you.” She smiles brightly at him. “I know, my dear krogan.”

Finally Vetra shows up. She points at the direction where the man went but gets cut off before she even opens her mouth. Drack smiles at her. “Another one who thought he could win against me. Surprise, he didn't win.” Vetra just shakes her head smiling. She turns her head to the Pathfinder. “So, what did Christmas say?”

“Nothing special really. Some Exiles came here but they looked suspicious to him, that's why he sent them off." Drack frowns. “That's it? You were in his office for hours.” Ryder sighs. “I know, all he did was complaining,about the Nexus, about the port, about the Badlands, the collective and me. I need a coffee.” Vetra pets her on the back. “Okay, let's get you some and leave. It's getting dark soon.”

The three go to the small cafeteria. Ryder buys a big cup of coffee and goes back to her nomad. She looks around, the sun goes down already. Slowly the whole sky turns red and orange, it looks beautiful. Ryder watches the sun moving behind a mountain. Something blinked. “What was that?” she places her cup at the front of the nomad and grabs her Black Widow. Looking through the visor she searches for the blinking. Her eyes go wide and her heart beats in her ears. “Outcasts!”


	12. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder tells Reyes what she really feels about Slone and the betrayal.

Reyes is back at the Tartarus, enjoying a glass of whiskey. He's still waiting for Ryder to get back, the sun is already going down. He want her to be in the port before it's dark. His omnitool blinks with a yellow light, maybe one of their prisoners did talk.

 

_Outcasts are at Ditaeon_

_They are watching, no signs of any leaders_

_They are surrounded by our troops_

_But the Pathfinder is still there_

_Instructions?_

_-Lynx_

 

Reyes tenses. They expected the outcasts after sunset, they are too early and Ryder is way too late. He orders his agents to wait, fighting now with Ryder right in the middle of it is too risky. His omnitool blinks with a blue light now.

 

“Reyes, they're already here, what now?” Ryder sounds more tense than he does. “Stay there, the collective gives you cover. Don't let them realize that we are trapping them, play along, act carefree.” Ryder snorts. “You're the one talking, they don't aim for your head right now." Reyes is more than tense. “I'm sorry, Ivy. Why are you still in Ditaeon?”

 

Ryder sighs. “Because Christmas complained for four hours straight. I'm just waiting for my team to get their damn drinks and leave.” Reyes thinks for a second. “Drinks, now, in your condition?” Ryder laughs. “No, I got some coffee, but thanks for your concern. Are only you allowed to drink alcohol while on missions?” He smiles on that.

 

“But seriously, Reyes. What now? Should I really stay here or should I return to the port? I mean, I really don't want to stay here any longer, not in my current condition. I am still not ready for a fight.” That's probably the first time she doesn't want to fight since they first met.

 

“I don't want you to stay there either but leaving now is even more dangerous. They could try to attack you on the road.” Ryder snorts again. “No shit, Vidal. But you do realize that they'll probably attack me and my team one way or another, yes? My nomad has better shields than my armor.”

 

Reyes bites his cheeks, Ryder is scared. His chest is tightening at the thought. He considers their options. They stay silent for a while. He sighs. “Alright. Get your team. I'll tell my agents to cover you until you are here. We'll get another chance for trapping them.” Ryder breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, hear you later, Reyes.”

 

\--

 

It's already night when Ryder and her team finally arrive. Their way back was totally uneventful and quite. Something is off and they are aware of that. They leave the nomad and make their way to the slums. Drack slowly looks around. “You know, duckling? I like the quiet but a quiet port is not a good sign.”

 

Ryder turns around to face Drack. “I know but I am way too tired to care right now. All I wanna hear is the purring engine of the Tempest.” Vetra smiles at her and nods at the elevator. “Guess the Tempest has to wait. Look who's waiting for the Pathfinder.” Ryder rolls her eyes and turns back to face the elevator.0

 

Of course he would wait for her. Ryder doesn't know if she should smile or cry. He is worried about her and that's cute but she is tired and still injured, all she wants to do is to sleep. They make their way to the elevator. Vetra and Drack share a knowing glance and pass by Reyes. They wave him and Ryder goodbye and take the elevator to the port.

 

Reyes turns his head to Ryder grinning. She glares at him. “Shut it, Vidal.” Now he's smiling brightly. “What, I didn't even say anything?” Ryder shakes her head. “There was a ‘waiting for someone’ line on your lips. Your face is screaming ‘annoy her’ ”. And now he is laughing. “I'd never do such a thing, my dear Pathfinder.”

 

Ryder folds her arms over her chest and looks at him. “I don't want to sound bitchy but do you want to discuss something important? I'd really appreciate my bed right now. My ears are still bleeding because of Christmas.” Reyes chuckles and comes closer to her, resting his hands on her waist. “Call the Nexus, you are making progress with your temper.” Ryder rolls her eyes in annoyance but still smiles at him. “Your making it very hard though.”

 

He takes her hand and leads her to the slums. “Where are we going now?” Reyes lets go of her hand , he suddenly realizes that they are still in public. It annoys him but showing affection towards her in public would lead to too much gossip and questions. Another reason to hurry up. “I'll show you, Ryder.” He looks around, no one seems to pay attention to them but he keeps his distance just to be sure.

 

“Reyes, you do know the meaning of ‘tired’, do you? I remember a night not long ago where you insisted on meeting me irrespective of the fact that I was already sleeping.” He smiles at her. “If I remember correctly, you actually got your sleep after all.” Ryder tries to suppress her smile. “But no bed though.” Reyes chuckles. “My, my, Ryder. You're so blunt.” Ryder blushes, that was not what she meant.

 

Tougher they walk through the small alleys of the slums. Loud music comes from everywhere and the streets are full of drunk people who are singing or fighting. “Is there a holiday or something?” Reyes looks back at her and comes closer. “Here's everyday they didn't die a holiday. Since Sloane is gone the people here are more in the mood for parties and alcohol.” Ryder looks doubting at him. “Ah, okay. So you're telling me they celebrate that they lived long enough to witness Sloanes downfall?” Reyes comes to her side and nods silently. “Exactly. She was the one who  brought them here in the first place.”

 

Ryder shudders in disgust. Those people are happy she is dead, they are celebrating her death. It makes her feel sick. Yes, Sloane was a enormous bitch, an awful leader and an even worse ruler. She only wanted power, nothing more, she did everything to gain it and to keep it. She hurt so many of her people, those who she was supposed to guide, protect and help. But no one deserves that, not even her.

 

Reyes seems to seance Ryders thoughts. “Hey, stop it. I can hear your head spinning over her. She doesn't deserve one single thought, not from you.” Ryder meets his eyes, he still looks worried. Ryder looks around again and stays silent. Reyes hates that. He knows that Ryder still feels guilty and that nothing he says will change that but he still wants to try. She is the Pathfinder, their only Pathfinder, she'll probably has to make more uncomfortable decisions on their way of survival. She needs to get over it. But she's not ready to let go, not yet and as long as she needs help to deal with it he'll be there for her.

 

Ryder sighs and looks at her boots while they're walking. “You know, I really disliked her from the moment I landed on Kadara for the first time. When I went to Krallas for a meeting with some dude of the resistance-” Reyes smiles at her. They are surrounded by people so she tries to hide his identity, one of his identities. “I run into a group of outcasts, they beat up a man. They said he didn't pay some fee for protection.” Ryder bites her cheek. “I was so angry and disgusted that I went for one of them but SAM stopped me before I hit someone.”

 

Reyes knows about that incident, his agents reported him that the Pathfinder seems to be too righteous for the port. He didn't knew how to feel about the Pathfinder back than. All he knew about her was that she only got the job because she inherited her position and that she wanted to impress the angara for some reason. But he liked her from the beginning, when they first met. She was very stubborn, confident and blunt. But in the first place she was good looking. Her shining deep blue eyes captured him from the moment he first saw her. The way she didn't give one fuck about Sloanes rules made him like her even more.

 

“When I went to speak with her I went through some scenarios in my head, I heard she had a fiery temper but so do I and I wanted to minimize the probability of causing trouble. When I finally met her all I wanted to do was to throw up. The way she sat so arrogant and opinionated on a fu- on a throne made me mad. Pretending to be a queen while her people suffered under her power.”

 

Ryder grits her teeth, the memory alone brings her blood to boil. “And then we went to the slums the first time. I know this sound weird but seeing all the pain and suffering broke my heart. No matter what they did no one deserved that.” Reyes throat goes dry, that's the first time Ryder really opens up. He always wanted that but now that it's happening he doesn't know what to do or what to say.

 

“I was so mad back then but I tried to hold my shit together, I wanted an alliance, I wanted my outpost. I tried to help where I could and all I got from her was ‘Dog’. I bit my cheeks so hard in attempt to shut up I actually tasted blood. But I stayed quite and played along until I met Dr. Nakamoto. The whole oblivion-thing was weird, I didn't trust him at first. I mean a bacterium that is antibiotic? That's like chocolate that burns calories, it just doesn't make sense. But when I heard about Sloane modificating it, selling it as a drug…”

 

Ryder clenches her fists. “That was the moment I wanted her dead, not just disempowered or locked away, I wanted her dead. I was ready to close my eyes and let her continue to abuse her power if that was what needed to be done for an outpost but that was too much. I couldn't hold back any longer. That's why I wanted more informations about the collective.” Reyes remembers the day Ryder stepped by. She was on fire. He was glad she found out about Sloanes drug business, that was his key to success, to finally have a chance to get Ryder on his side even though she didn't knew it back then.

 

Ryder looks at Reyes. “And that's my problem. Even though I am stubborn, irascible and a bitch with the temper of a krogan I know where to draw the line. After all what happened I helped Sloane… I…” Ryder looks away again, ashamed of herself, of her actions. “I wanted to help Sloane. I wanted to settle things down.” She sighs.  “I already knew who was the charlatan before I entered the cave.”

 

Reyes tenses and his mind goes blank. “I entered the cave with the intention of ending her regency… One way or another. The duel was bullshit and obviously a trap but hey, she was dumb enough to accept it. I mean she didn't even realized who yo- who he was until I made it clear. How she was able to get Kadara in the first place is still beyond me. But to finally come to an end of all my talking…”

 

Ryder plays with her hair nervously. “Even though I wanted her dead, even though I was ready to pull the trigger by myself if necessary… I…” Ryder looks at her boots again, it hurts her to recall all that happened. “I saw the sniper but didn't react. I let her die. But I regretted it the moment I heard the shot. I betrayed her in that very moment. All the hate I felt for her… I suddenly hated myself even more. I was not myself when I entered that cave, I was ready to murder her if something went south. I was ready and willing to cross the line. It's like the shot woke me up.”

 

Ryder takes a deep breath. “Before we went to Draulir she said she wanted my help because I am honorable.” Her eyes are filling with tears. “I already knew I'll let her down… kill her before I even entered the throne room, before I even heard her out. And she said I am honorable. I already made my mind about siding with the collective… to betray her.” Ryder turns her head away again.” Reyes, I am not better than Sloane.”

 

That’s enough. He stops walking and turns her face towards him. “Never say that again! You're nothing like her, you have a heart and conscience. You feel guilty because of that, because you are better than her. You are better than she could have ever been!” Ryder freezes, she doesn't know how to respond. Neither does Reyes. They just stand in an small alley staring at each other while everyone around them seem to party.

 

Reyes blinking omnitool breaks the uncomfortable silence. A message from Lynx, she and her team stayed at Ditaeon in case Kaetus wants to attack the outpost. Reyes turns away from Ryder and opens the email.

 

_We identified two of their leaders_

_A krogan male named Venneck and a turian woman named Rox_

_Both command the troops who watched the Pathfinder on Elaaden and patrol the current outcasts who spy Ditaeon_

_We watch them from the shadows_

_-Lynx_

 

Venneck and Rox, Reyes remembers their names. They were involved in the attack of the port, he actually saw them. They were unorganized idiots if he remembers correctly. They mentioned Elaaden and Ryder. All this must be planned months ago. They watch her and try to get her for months now, Reyes feels sick at the thought.

 

Ryder begins to worry. “What is it, bad news?” Reyes turns back to her but is still looking at the message. “No, we identified two of Kaetus agents. They are still at Ditaeon.” Ryder looks around, no one pays attention to them but speaking about collective matters in public is not a smart move. “Reyes?” He looks up at her. She points at their surroundings. He gets the hint.

 

He clears his throat and continues walking. “Right, ah, we should go.” Ryder walks by his side. “And where are we going exactly, are you trying to kidnap me?” Ryder tries to light up the mood and it actually works, Reyes smiles. “It's not kidnapping when you follow my voluntary, Ryder.” she snorts amused.

 

They follow a few more allays before they finally hit their destination. They stand in front of a wall of containers. Those who live here are the poorest of the poor. Reyes turns to Ryder smiling. “And here we are.” Ryder looks around puzzled. “Where, in the heart of the slums? This would not be my first choice for a date.” Reyes laughs and turns to a door. “Neither would it be for me but first we're not on a date and second it's not about the slums, not really.” He opens up the door and signs for Ryder to step in. "Ladies first.” Ryder smiles at him. “No date? You disappoint me, Vidal. It's our second night together on Kadara and you didn't plan something?" Reyes smiles back and comes closer to her. He leans down and whispers in her ear. “I didn't say that.”

 


	13. My Home Is Your Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes 'kidnaps' Ryder.

Ryder enters the container, she expected a small apartment like she already saw near Nakamotos clinic but she stands in front of a ladder that leads down to a small corridor instead. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and turns her head back to Reyes who's standing right behind her. “Where are you leading me, Vidal?” He smiles and hugs her from behind. They are finally alone. He kisses her on her cheek. “You'll see. I told you I'll take you to my place when you get better.”

 

Ryder frowns. “Wait, what? You live here in the worst part of the slums? You're kidding.” He chuckles and pushes her a little bit. “You'll see.” Ryder looks down the ladder again, he can't be serious, he's the leader of the collective, he shouldn't live here, no one should. Ryder slides down the ladder and jumps down to the ground. Reyes just looks at her. “What? You didn't expect me to take my time, did you? I am injured but not broken, Reyes.” she smiles brightly at him.

 

Reyes just shakes his head and follows her quickly. Again they stand in front of a highly secured door. Ryder turns her head to him grinning. “Feels like a Déjà-vu, does it?” He ignores her sarcastic comment and connects his omnitool with the console of the door. “You know, wouldn't it make more sense to secure the door of the container with several locks instead of this one? What's when someone tries to break in, this door right here would make them even more curious.”

 

Reyes is still typing on his omnitool. “My dear, no one expects this container to be a place with stuff that's worth stealing it and don't you think it would look even more suspicious when it takes so much time to open a single container?” Finally the door opens up. “Okay, Vidal one Ryder zero.” Ryder steps through the door and can't believe her eyes.

 

Reyes apartment is huge. She stands in the living room looking through the very large window. The whole wall is a big window. In the middle of the room stands a big dark brown leather sofa with a small coffee table. To her left are two other rooms, the bathroom and the kitchen. The kitchen is in grey colors with a dining table for two. It's as large as the Crew Quarters of the tempest. Ryder just stands in the door with her mouth wide open. “it's quite nice, is it?”

 

Ryder meets his eyes. “Quite nice? Your place is a G-Spot with a Window!” Reyes laughs and hugs her from behind again. “Glad you liked it. Your welcome to stay here whenever you want.” Ryder looks out of the window again. “Oh, don't say that. I may never leave again.” He kisses her head. “Even better.”

 

Ryder frowns. “Wait a moment, we are looking at the Badlands, right.” Reyes hums in confirmation. “I recognize the small hill with the lake over there, I fell down into the water before I activated the vault. I never saw your window from there.” Reyes lets go of her. “You did what? Why did you-” Ryder smiles at him. “Oh my God, relax, Reyes. I wanted to scan a body in the water but I slipped and fell right into the damn water. It ruined my armor and my legs were black for days. Nice side effect of sulfuric acid by the way. But you didn't answer my question.”

 

Reyes still looks with worried eyes at her. “Reyes, it's fine, really. I got medical treatment and my skin grew back.” Ryder regrets her words right after they left her lips, Reyes eyes go wide in shock. “Okay, wait. That makes it sound more serious than it was. I am fine, there are no scars or something like that. No need to worry.” Reyes nods but still doesn't buy it. But prying won't lead anywhere so he stays silent.

 

“So? What did you do with your windows?” He let go of her completely and goes to a shelf with a small black box in it. “Do you know what that is?” Ryder frowns. “Playing games with me, Vidal?” Ryder really hates questions like that. Reyes smiles at her, he knows that. “That, my dear Pathfinder, is a modded stealth drive, a disguise device if you will. You can't see my window  because it makes the window look like the mountain surface.”

 

Ryder comes closer to the box. “How the hell did this thing find its way into your hands?” He smiles. “Smuggling, do you remember?” Ryder shakes her head. “That's tec form the Nexus, no way you just smuggled it.” Reyes nods. “Okay, no. I didn't. I stole it while we had the uprising.” Ryders mouth opens wide in shock. “You're kidding, right. Please tell me you are kidding.” Reyes leaves the shelf and sits down on the sofa. “I am not, well but it's not the whole truth, though. Actually I stole a shuttle, this little box was built in. But sin-”

 

“You stole what?” Ryder can't believe her ears. “Are you insane? They have tracker, Reyes. The Nexus knows where you are!” Reyes smiles while he takes off his gloves and boots.  “Believe it or not but I knew and actually got the tracker out. I am not a fool, Ryder, I am a pilot for many years now. I know what I am doing.” Ryder shakes her head. “But why do you use the device for a window now?” Reyes looks at her and points at the window. “Isn't it obvious? The view is amazing, why ruin it with walls. And I don't need my shuttle to be invisible anymore, so.”

 

Ryder frowns and comes closer to the sofa. “Why did you needed it to be invisible in the first place? What were you hiding?” He leans back and lays his feet on the table with a content sigh. “Me. But I didn't know it was able to do that. I just pushed buttons.” Ryder smiles. “You pushed buttons randomly? You? The one who has a plan on anything? I am surprised” He chuckles. “Do you want to stay in your armor all night? You can take it off, Pathfinder.”

 

Ryder totally forgot she was still wearing her armor, it's like a second skin to her. Quickly she undoes her chest and back plate with one fluent move. She looks back at Reyes, he seems to enjoy the show. “What, Reyes? Don't you like to unwrap your presents by yourself?” He chuckles and leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. “I do but watching a beautiful woman doing it is also thrilling.” She shakes her head in amusement. Only seconds after her chest and back plate hits the floor her gauntlets follow. Now she's only in her tight black under armor, with her hands on her waist slowly turning around. “Do you like what you see?” Reyes taps smiling on the seat next to him, signaling her to sit down. Ryder takes the taping hand and lays it around her neck on her shoulder.

 

With his free hand he takes her legs and lay them over his lap. He caresses her cheek after he kisses her on the nose. Ryder closes her eyes and snuggles closer to him enjoying his gentle touch. They stay like that for a while. Reyes smiles as he hears a quiet snoring. As much as he likes to cuddle with her his position starts to feel uncomfortable. He doesn't want to wake her up but he needs to move somehow.

 

Slowly he goes for her legs again, trying to carry her without waking her up. She squeaks up but falls asleep again immediately. Reyes sighs relieved. Step by step he makes his way to his bedroom. The door opens automatically and closes behind them. Carefully he lays her down on his bed. She is still asleep, Reyes takes a moment to enjoy the view of the sleeping Pathfinder in his bed. But his joy dies when he sees her boots, no way in hell she'll get to wear them in bed, all bloody and muddy. “What the heck, Ryder?” he whispers while he takes a closer look. Green blood? Reyes joy turns into pity, Keema told him about Candes and Ryder. He didn't dare to speak about it with Ryder. She went already through too much.

 

Reyes swallows hard. Now he feels guilty. Again. All of this was his fault, he could have told her, maybe this all could have been prevented. But he didn't and lost many good agents and almost her. He bites his cheek. He almost lost her, they had her, they hurt her, they touched her. Now he feels his rage coming back. He'll make Kaetus pay for it, he'll suffer. He'll die a slow and painful death. “Hey, what's wrong?”  Ryders sleepy voice brings his mind back to the room, he's still looking at her boots.

 

“Reyes?” Ryder’s slowly rubbing her eyes as she tries to get up. “Alright, continue to stare at my boots in a creepy way.” He turns his head to her face. She yawns. Reyes smiles at this sight, all his anger forgotten. “I tried my best not to wake you up while carried you here.” Ryder frowns and looks around. “Oh, that's not the sofa. Wait you carried me to your bed?” He nods smiling. “Ow, you're cute sometimes.”

 

He chuckles and reaches for her hand helping her to stand up again. “Sometimes? Ouch, Ryder.” She links her arms behind his neck while she's grinning mischievously. “Alright, not sometimes. More like now and then.” He returns her grin. “You're on thin ice, Pathfinder.” Ryder giggles. “What was that? Did you giggle.” Ryders smile fades instantly. “I what? Ah, no.” He laughs. “Do it again, I like it.” She blushes, this man just made her giggle like a teenage girl. “Oh, no need to be embarrassed, Ryder. Your giggle was cute. But I have to admit that your blushing is even more endearing.”

 

Ryder glares at him, trying to hide her embarrassment and joy over his words. “Shut it, Vidal” He smiles again and comes closer to her mouth, their lips don't touch but she feels his breath on her skin. “Make me.” Her eyes go wide and her lips are a thin line. Suddenly she is very aware of them standing in a tight embrace in his bedroom at night. Her throat goes dry and she freezes in his arms. She imagined something like this before, being in his arms, slow and passionate kisses followed by slow and passionate touches. But now that it actually could happen right now her bold and confident self seems to say goodbye.

 

Reyes notices her reservation and kisses her on her nose again. “So you like me talking then.” He smiles and slowly lets go of her. Ryder releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. “I actually do, my sweet talker.” Reyes chuckles. He wants to say something but get cut off by SAM. “Pathfinder, the Tempest wants to know where you are, they worry about you.”

 

Ryder groans annoyed and moves around Reyes back to the living room. “Meine Fresse, they won't give me one fucking night, unbelievable.” Reyes frowns and holds her by her arm. “Ryder, wait.” Ryder stops and turns around to face him again. “You heard him, Reyes. They won't stop until I am back on my ship.” He lets go of her arm to entwine their hands instead. “Tell them you are with me and that everything's fine. You're the Pathfinder and a grown up, you don't need to be back home before the lights on the streets turn on.”

 

He's right but Ryder doesn't know what she wants right now. She really wants to spend a night with him. Well, not that way. Not really. Okay, maybe. Maybe she does. She really does. Goddamn, who's she kidding. She really wants to sleep with him. How couldn't she? But It all makes her more than nervous. She's afraid of doing something wrong, maybe he doesn't enjoy things she enjoys, what when he laughs at her preferences, or maybe he does enjoy them, too. Oh no, what when he does? Get your shit together, Ryder. Who said anything tonight will lead to sex?

 

Ryder tries to calm down. Yes, she's grown up, she can do it. “Alright, I stay.” He smiles again. This goddamn smile, it turns her legs into jelly every time. Especially now with her head spinning around sex with him. She needs to clear her head. “May I take a shower? I'd like to wash Ditaeon off.” He nods and points at the door next to the kitchen. “Right over there, do you need clean clothes, again?” She smiles brightly at him. “I'd appreciate it, I like boyfriend size.”

 

Oh God, Ryder. Why can't you just shut up. She turns around and quickly goes to the bathroom, hoping he won't see her blushing again. They never labeled what they have. She never felt the need to do so. They are a couple. Kind of. Well. Ryder remembers what Reyes said about Zia. He denied her being his ex. ‘We only had a few drinks.’ Ryder bites her cheek as she enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She and Zia are at the same point right now. Ryder and Reyes also had just a few drinks.

 

She wonders if he also cuddled with her under the stars of Kadara. If he also kissed her the same passionate way, if he also touched her so gentle as if she's made of glass. Great, now she's jealous of a bitch she actually burned to death with her omnitool when she wanted to kill Reyes. At least Ryder doesn't need a cool shower anymore.

 

But what she doesn't see right now is that  Reyes is still standing in his living room also blushing. He never felt the need to label whatever they have, too. But now he doesn't know what to think. What she doesn't know is that he's also jealous. He often wonders if Liam ever hold Ryder the same way he does, if she smiled at him the same way, if she also laughed at his cheesy lines, if he ever touched her the way he wants to touch her.

 

She never explained what happened between them. If there ever happened something at all. Reyes isn't stupid, he knows he's not the only one who laid eyes on her, the way Liam looks at her makes him angry. Reyes tries to hide his jealousy with witty and mean comments but the truth is that he is afraid he won't be enough for her. He can't spend as much time with her as Liam does no matter how much he wants to.

 

But she said boyfriend. She means it, right? She is serious about him, about them. Or does she mean it at all? Maybe it  just slipped out without any means by her. Reyes tries to get rid of the thoughts, of his jealousy, of his worries. He goes to his dresser and picks out a shirt and trousers. Black of course. He hears the shower running, he wonders if he should join her but decided against it. She's tired, she probably won't appreciate it.

 

Back in the living room he notices the bathroom door to still be open a little bit, he slowly approaches the door and lays to clothing down next to it. He can't stop himself from peeking in. Reyes is a man after all. But he regrets it instantly. He can see her blue and purple rib cage through the stained glass of his shower. He leaves her alone and goes to kitchen, he needs a drink.

 

One of the reasons why he chose the Tartarus to be his ‘office’ is the never ending alcohol supply. Too bad he didn't thought of being in need for alcohol at home. He searches his kitchen for alcohol but can't find any. He opens all his cabinets but they are mostly empty. He opens the last cabinet and finally, there's a bottle. “Jackpot.” He grabs the bottle but it feels way too light. “Oh, shit.” Of course it's empty. He takes a closer look at the label. He smiles, it's the whisky he and Ryder enjoyed on the rooftop. He already forgot he brought the bottle home. A kind of a trophy.

 

“Do you need alcohol to be able to endure me, my dear alcoholic?” Ryder stands smiling in his kitchen door, wearing his clothes with her hair is still wet. Reyes puts the bottle down. “Oh, you have no idea. But since I don't have something to drink myself into unconsciousness I'll just have to suffer through the night.” Smiling she hits him on his arm lightly . ”Asshole.”

 

She comes closer to him and puts her arms up. “Carry me again?” He chuckles and obeys. Ryder sheiks up in surprise, she was joking. “I'll never resist a wish of my queen.” Ryder glares at him as he carries her out of the kitchen in his arms. “I reconsidered it, let me go.” He laughs and lays her down on the sofa. “Fine.” He tries to stand up again but she holds him tight. “No, you stay here.”

 

She pulls him closer to her and kisses him. Unfortunately his position right now is more than uncomfortable, half standing and half kneeling. He takes his chance and joins her on the sofa, laying over her. She runs her hands through his hair, slowly stroking his scalp with her nails. He shivers under her touch, he loves it.

 

Their kiss is slowly and loving but becomes heated and passionate by the time. Their hands are moving, trying to touch every single spot on each other. The room fills with quite moaning and Reyes pants feel way too tight. Ryder breaks their kiss. “Continue in your bedroom?” He grabs and carries her away before she even ended her sentence. “As you wish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Fresse - German - My mouth / bugger me


	14. Until Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collective strikes back

Venneck and Rox circle Ditaeon waiting for Kaetus orders. The sun sunset was two hours ago and the Pathfinder is already gone. “Venneck, why are we still waiting? Like she's gone, attacking the outpost won't make sense now.” Lucky her to be one of their best technicians, otherwise the krogan would have shot her a long time ago. He grumbles and looks back at Ditaeon. “She's not the target and neither is the goddamn outpost. We distract the collective.”

Rox frowns. “But we don't do anything. We're just doing patrols right now.” Venneck tries his best not to give in for the need of strangling her. “Yes, Rox. That's the plan. Just stand here and shut up.” But Rox is not the quiet companion type. “But I don't get it. Like how do we distract anyone? How do they even know we are here?” He could shot her with his shotgun, no one would miss her really. “One of their agents ordered three of their troops to watch us, they are hiding in the shadows. While they are concentrating at our movements they're neglecting the port. That's what we want.”

“But we already infiltrated the port, why do we-” His patience comes to an end, a powerful headbutt must be good enough for now. “Fuck, Venneck! Goddammit.” It's not Rox fault that she's a bit moronic. Maybe all the hits on her head caused it. Why is it even troubling him, as long as she hits her targets with her bullets and support their troops with modded combat drones everything should be fine. She doesn't know it's the only thing that keeps her still alive. For now.

Annoyed from this pointless conversation the krogan contacts Kaetus, he needs to shot something. Kaetus doesn't answer the call. “Great.” Pissed the krogan goes back to their men, Kaetus will contact him when they're allowed to move or attack. For now they'll have to wait. Rox stays at the rock they're hiding at watching the outpost. Typing on her omnitool she calibrates her combat drone. That's something she understands, codes, numbers, algorithms. As long as her drone doesn't wish to have a conversation everything's fine.

After an hour of working on a new attack program for her little toy something gets her attention, a shuttle lands near the outpost. A group of collective members jumps out goes into position. “Shit!” She jumps up and runs down the rock to Venneck and the others. “Quick! Movements at the outpost, like they're going to attack us!” Even before Venneck could get his shotgun the first shots hit them. “Fuck, who was supposed to spy their fucking communications?” A male human takes cover behind small rock left to the krogan. “Elven, but he didn't report anything!” The krogen turns around and runs to their communication console. “Give my cover!”

Rox opens her omnitool and commands her toys to attack. Their modded shields make them almost unstoppable. They get the collective by surprise and kill three of them instantly. Venneck finally arrives at their console. “Elven, you piece of shit, you had one job!” But there's no one. “Damn, I'll kill you when I find you!” But there's no need to do so. He finds him lying dead on the ground with his pants down. A clean and precise headshot killed him when he was peeing. “Yeah, rest in piss, asshole!” Angry and annoyed the krogan takes cover behind a small hill. No way he'll die with his team of morons. He contactes Kaetus by email about their attack and asks for orders.

He gets disturbed by a shot that hits the wall behind him only centimeters away from his face. “Oh, fuck you!” the sniper must be on the mountain in front of him. He takes his shotgun and leaves the hill again going back to his men. They're still fighting, one of Rox drones lays on the ground. A second shuttle lands next to the outpost, now they are totally outnumbered by the collective and with the drone they lost their advantage. Rox looks back at Venneck while she attacks the collective with fire. He nods at her and both take their leaves. They know when a battle is lost. Totally unnoticed they run down the rock and go for their hideout at their temporary camp near Draulir.

They stop at a small lake to catch their breaths. “This fuckers shot Elven. No wonder they surprised us .” Rox checks her omnitool. A small tab with something that looks like vital signs opens up. Her eyes fill with tears, her last drone is severely damaged and about to die. They are just metal and silicium but it hits her nevertheless. They are her pets, her babies. She turns her omnitool off and sits down to the ground. “What now?” Venneck tries to call Kaetus but again without success. “We'll go to Draulir and wait for his orders. And we need new drones. We should hurry before they spot us. We need to arrive at the camp before dawn.”

\--

Keema and Lynx are sitting in the meeting room of the HQ. Lynx looks up from her omnitool smiling. “Done.” The angara opens up a bottle of Umis best wine. She ordered her agent back to the port hours ago. They had assumptions about a second attack. “Finally a hit. It's about time.” Keema hands over a glass to Lynx. The asari looks at the liquid with joyful eyes. “Hear, hear. But I still can't wait to shot this damn turian right between his eyes.” She and Candes were best friends, losing her at the attack hurt more than the bullet in her shoulder. Keema smiles at her but shakes her head. “You know he wants him to himself.” Annoyed the asari rolls her eyes. “Everyone here seems to have lost someone to the outcasts, we all deserve a slice of the cake.” Keema drinks up her glass. “I know, Lynx. But he has a personal interest in Kaetus death.”

Lynx frowns surprised. “Why, Ryder’s fine?” She is one of their few agents who know who the charlatan is and of course she knows about him and Ryder. Keema bites her cheek while she fills up her glass. “No, she's not and I'll tear this turian up into pieces for that.” The asari eyes Keema. “Okay. Whatever happened must be a big thing, hm? I never saw you like this.” Actually Keema is the reasonable part of the collective leadership but what happened to Ryder made her mad, it still does. Lynx takes a sip. “May I ask what happened?” Keema looks up from her glass that's empty again. “It's not on me to share this information, it's a sensitive topic. But it made him rampage in the cells.”

Lynx thinks for a moment while she drinks up her wine. “Wait, before the attack we had an outcasts in captivity.” Keema slowly nods. “And shortly after the attack we had none. So you get an idea of how bad Ryder is.” The Asari swallows hard. She never wanted to be on Reyes bad side but this, now she'll make sure she'll never displease him in any way. “Wow, I never thought he would have this in him.” Keema leans back on her chair. “Neither did I, I was so shocked when he told me about it. He was shocked by himself actually. He said he can't even remember what happened, all he knows is that he heard the news from Ryder and in the next moment he stood in the cell with blood all over the place. A blackout in rage.”

Lynx looks back at the red liquid. “Man, that's insane. I'd say we're lucky to have you but you seem off edge, too right now. You never were the type for violence and rage before.” Keema looks at her friend. “Seems like Ryder changes more than just the weather.” Lynx bites her cheek.” Yeah, but not in a good way though.” Keema looks back at her with angry eyes. “That's not true.” Lynx looks at her playing with her empty glass. “I hope you're right, don't let her blind you.” Keema glares at her. “What do you mean, Lynx?” The throat of the asari goes dry, she doesn't want to cross a line, especially not after the story with Reyes. “Don't get me wrong, Keema. I like her, too. I guess everybody does but she's not made for Kadara.

Keema can't argue about that. Even Ryder agreed on that when they talked about the future of the collective and the initiative as an alliance. She said she wants to know as less as possible, even little lies about work were allowed. She didn’t want to get too involved into their business in case the nexus finds out about her and Reyes and because she was sure she couldn’t handle it. Reyes even adores her for being too good for Kadara. Keema chews on her cheek while Lynx continues. “She's just too kind-hearted , it's nothing bad at all but Kadara is the wrong place for moral and justice.” It's sad but true, Ryder learned that the hard way. She tries to be fair to everyone, that's something that may work on the Nexus but it clearly doesn't on Kadara. The uprising turned even the honest and kindest people into thieves and murderers. “We know, Lynx. She does, too.” The asari nods and leans on the table. “Just watch out, that's all l am saying.”

\--

Venneck and Rox arrived in their camp just in time, the sky turns from black into pink. More than tired and still troubled about her pets the turian storms through the camp back to her small container, Venneck will explain and plan everything on his own anyway. She throws her rifle next to her bed roll and sits down on the ground. She'll need to build new one as soon as they get back to their hideout, but she needs to calm down and sleep first.

Venneck in the meantime instructs their man in the camp, they need to move soon, the collective got them by surprise, it's possible that they will come after their camp, too. But he has to wait for Kaetus orders first. Still no reply to his email nor does he answer any of his calls either. He can't move or act without his OK. Annoyed he orders a small team of three to recover their remainings at Ditaeon. The krogan was so in a hurry he forgot to destroy their com-console. He send them of immediately, they need to get there before the collective is able to get any useful data out of it.

The rest of the camp packs their stuff. Venneck thinks for a moment, when they knew they were at Ditaeon they probably also know that their camp here is under the control of the outcasts. They are probably watching them right now. Leaving now would be way too obvious and actually also too late. He revokes all his orders, they need to stay for now. He tries again to call Kaetus.

“Goddamn, what is it, Venneck?” Finally! But instead of feeling relieved the krogan is angry. “You really have the nerve to be annoyed? Why didn't you answer my calls, shit head? The fucking collective got us at Ditaeon, lost at least six annihilators and two of the drones.” Kaetus is not in the mood for this. “I am working, too! And watch your mouth, Venneck. Just because I still owe you doesn't mean you can ac-” The krogan has enough. “Shut up already! We need a plan B now, they'll probably will come for the camp, too. Did your night pay out?” Kaetus sends him a navpoint. “It did, meet me there in five hours and get rid of the exiles in the camp, we don't need them anymore. With the help of the HQ of the collective we can depart to Elaaden. Rox better hurry with new drones.”

With that the call ends. Now they have a problem, the console at Ditaeon, they'll need more time, there's no way they reach it and come back in five hours. But he can't tell Kaetus, Venneck may has more authority than the others but it doesn't make him invincible and letting a com-console lying around is more than just a little mistake. He has to come up with something very quick.

Woken up by the noise of the packing exiles in the camp Rox goes for the kitchen tent, she's starving. “Rox!” Of course, why didn't he think about her earlier. “Rox, quick. I need your help!” With a look mixed of surprise and doubt she lefts the tent and makes her way to the krogan. “I am listening?” Venneck grabs her at her arm and pulls her away. “The console back at the outpost , we forgot to destroy it, can you do something?” Angry she shakes her arm free from his way too hard grab. “Fuck you! Help yourself.”

Annoyed the krogan tries to sound less aggressive and more pleading. “Please, Rox. We need to move soon to meet Kaetus, we won't to get the console in time.” Surprised by his new tone she obeys. “Okay, what do you want me to do?” The krogan shrugs his shoulders. “I don't know, a virus or something like that?” Rox opens up her omnitool and starts typing. “Don't know, something that's faster than-” Rox closes her omnitool. “Done.” Venneck stares at her surprised. “What? Really? Okay, Sometimes you are useful. Okay, get your shit. We have to get away.”


	15. Never Want To Miss This

The first sunlight hits the mountain of Kadara Port. With the morning and the rising sun the night shift of the collective ends and they change their agents. Their shuttles come and go and usually at this time Reyes would get up to make his way to his ‘office’ but not today. The bright sunlight Illuminates his bedroom with orange and golden colors, it's bright enough to wake him up.

 

Slowly he opens up his eyes and smiles at the sight in front of him. They are spooning, he lays behind Ryder protectively. Careful not to wake her he hugs her closer to him and kisses her head. That's by far the best morning he ever had on Kadara. The low snorting of his queen makes him smile even brighter. Enjoying the warmth of his Pathfinder in his arms he closes his eyes again. He feels her chest rising with every low snort. Having her with him in his home, in his bedroom, in his bed, in his arms warms up his body, he feels butterflies in his stomach.

 

In his mind he's back at the night they just shared. He didn't expected it to happen even though he really hoped for it but Ryders hungry kiss on the sofa encouraged him to do the next step. When he carried her in his arms to his bed she smiled at him with half closed eyes, a sight he never want to miss again. Carefully he laid her down but she didn't intend to be gentle at all. She was still injured but she didn't show it in any way that night. With a giggle she pulls him on top of her again.

 

Still with his mind at her injuries he tried to put as less weight as possible on her but with every kiss she pulled him even closer to her. He felt her smile under his lips when his hands slowly went down her delicate curves. He stops right at the end of the shirt and slowly pulled it up. With a smirk he left her lips and leaned back to kiss every inch of skin that was revealed. With closed eyes Ryder arched her back up for him so he could remove the shirt completely. With tender kisses and strokes of his tongue he explored her bare skin.

 

Ryder couldn't wait any longer and took the lead. Reyes laid on his back with her on top of him before he even had a chance to realize it. Grinning mischievously Ryder straddled him. Enjoying the view he rested his hands on her thighs. She leaned down to kiss him again and in the same time she unzipped his fly suit. He helped her removing it by sitting up, he felt her breasts on his bare chest. With force he pushed her down to the bed again to finally remove the trousers. She giggled at his impatiens. The trousers flew from the bed with his suit right after them.

 

It felt like heaven when their bodys finally united. It was perfect. The way she moved under him and later on top of him, the way she sounded when she lost herself in lust and pleasure. The way it felt when they both went over the edge together. When they laid down after the third time he pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest. Both of them caught their breaths while they caressed each other with gentle fingers. Neither of them spoke a single word. There were no words needed. Ryder fell asleep just moments after that and Reyes followed her with a content sigh.

 

Ryders low laughter brings his mind back to his bedroom. “Good morning to you, too.” Only now he realizes he is poking her. Blushing he leans his hips away from her. The memories of the night made his blood flow to his lower sections again. “Sorry, I can't help it. You're impossible to resist.” He kisses her head again. She chuckles. “Yeah, I saw that last night.” Her voice is still thick of sleep and sounds really sore. He smiles at the sound, he caused it after all. Still tired Ryder leans closer to him, he hugs her back. “How much time do we have left?” Reyes tries to open up his eyes again but the sun is already way to bright. Usually at this time he would be at the Tartarus. “None but I think no one will disturb us as long as it's not really necessary.” Ryder chuckles again. “You don't know my team, Vidal.”

 

“How about a shower, Pathfinder? I think we both could need one.” He tries to let go of her but she takes his hands and entwines them with hers. “Yeah, like we would get anything done in the shower. I take showers when I need to get clean, I bet you would be a distraction” He pulls her closer to him and with a quick move she is laying in his arms  ready to get carried around in his apartment again. She protests at the lost of the warm blanket with a grunt. “Come on, it won't take long and I'll make you a coffee after that.” she raises her head. “You have coffee? I really won't leave ever again.”

 

\--

 

Peebee grabs her pistol and says her pet Poc goodbye. She doesn't like the port but they won't leave any time soon so she decided to assist Vetra with her ‘business’. She passes Suvi and leaves the Tempest. The door opens up with Drack coming through. “Oh, hey old man.” But Drack ignores her greetings and grabs her arm. “Ouch! Drack, stop!” still ignoring her he pulls her to the Med Bay and locks the doors behind them. His eyes are on fire, he slowly turns his head from the door to the asari. He releases her arm and she immediately caress the now sore spot. “Talk!”

 

Peebee looks at him bewildered. “What?” Drack grunts through his gritted teeth. “Talk!” Peebee is cowed by Dacks anger, she never saw him like that. “About what, Drack? ” He comes closer to her. “What. Happened. To. Her.” Peebee swallows hard. He's not angry, he is in rage. “I don't know what you mean, she-” Drack slams his fist against the wall. “Stop lying, asari! I know you are hiding something and you will tell me now!” Something must have happened, what did he hear? “Drack, what's going on? What did yo-” He grunts again. “Is it true? Did they…” He can't completed his sentence.

 

Peebee tenses, he knows. Somehow he knows. She didn't tell anyone, only she and Keema know. “What did you hear?” Peebees voice is a whisper, she is frightened by the krogan. He clenches his fists,he doesn't want to recall the words. “That the outcasts hurt her in… other ways.” Peebee can't meet his eyes. “Is it true, Peebee? Did they?” The asari considers her options. She'll die by either his anger or by Ryders, so she gives in. She nods. Silence. It's like the time is frozen. After an eternity Drack opens the door and storms off the Tempest roaring. Peebee is still standing in the Med Bay and wonders what to do. She contacts Keema, they have to look out for him. Who knows what he is up to.

 

\--

 

Ryder sits with her head on the table in Reyes kitchen. Her headaches got worse but she acts like she's just tired. Reyes sits down across from her and puts a mug with coffee next to her. “Here, that will wake you up.” The smell of coffee makes her raising her head a little bit. “Thank you, my waiter.” He chuckles and opens his omnitool, even though he'd like to spend more time with her cuddling in bed he needs to get some work done. His eyes bright up at the report of the attack on the outcasts at Ditaeon. A small victory. While he reads his reports Ryder tries to drink some coffee. It eases her pain a little.

 

Reyes gets a new message from Keema. It's about rumors about Ryder and what happened due the attack. He frowns at the lines where Keema tells him about Ryders rampaging krogan. He heard the rumors and asked Ryders friend for confirmation. He attacked a salarian at Krallas Song and their agents were unable to stop him. He's at the HQ right now and wishes for the Charlatan. “What's up? Did the hell break lose without us?” Kind of. He looks up and meets her blood red eyes. “Not really but what's up with you? You look like you are sick.” Ryder lays her head back on the table. “I know. I need more coffee, please.”

 

He stands up and fills up her mug again. “Here you are, but I have to leave you now. I need to talk to Keema.” Ryder raises her head with a raised eyebrow. “What? You'd leave me alone in your apartment?” He smiles at her. “Of course. You could make good use of some sleep and we said only easy missions, you are still injured. So you stay here while I do some charlatan business.” Ryder still looks doubting at him. “You're sure? I mean, I can go back to the Tempest.” He comes closer to her and kisses her on her forehead. “I am. And with you waiting here for me I have something to look forward to.” She shakes her head smiling. “Perv.” He chuckles and kisses her lips. Smiling he lets go of her and disappears behind the kitchen door. “But you call me, when something happens, okay?” She hears him sighing. “Bed rest, Ryder!”

 

\--

 

Annoyed by the seventh failure Gil throws his screwdriver against the wall. No matter what he tried the omnitools won't reply. He surrenders by sitting down and resting his head in his hands. “Gil, may I assist you?” SAMs metallic voice makes him jump. “Excuse me, I didn't intend to scare you.” Sighing he looks up. “It's alright, SAM. I am just not used to talk with you.” Tired he stands up and goes to his abandoned tool. “I could do some scans, this could give us useful information about the lock mechanistic.” Gil shakes his head. “Thanks, SAM, but I'd like you not to do it, we don't know if there a viruses or stuff like that, I'd hate to get you infected and by that Ryder.”

 

“I understand. But maybe the collective could help you. Keema Dohrgun said they are working on a broken data pad of the outcasts.” Gil frowns. “No offence, Sam but that's a terrible idea. An infected collective would be as bad. But thanks, though. Nice to know I am not alone here.” With a annoyed sigh Gil sits down again. He grabs one of the omnitools when his own rings. Smiling he answers the call.

 

“Look, isn't it my favorite Pathfinder?” Ryder smiles back at him. “And that must be my favorite engineer. How is the light of my life doing?” They both hate romantic and cheesy comments, it's their running gag. “I'd be much better with my heart by my side but I'll survive.” He grins at her mischievously. “How was your night? You look… used?” Laughing out loud Ryder gives him the finger. “Bite me, Gil.” He chuckles. “Are you sure you want me to do it?” With a bright smile Ryder comes closer to the screen. “Oh, I'd love you to do me but unfortunately this will never happen.” Pulling a face Gil shakes his head. “Alright, you won. Please stop it.” Ryder laughs in victory.

 

“But jokes aside, I want to hear everything!” Ryder bites her lips. “Okay, careful and gentle, wild and rough, three times and a good morning shower.” Gil whistles in approval. “Not bad, Ryder.” She frowns. “Not bad? Are you kidding? We had 3 hours of sleep at most.” Gil laughs. “Alright, alright. Good for you, Ivy. For you two I hope.” She smiles brightly. “It is, I made sure of it in the shower.” Blushing the engineer turns his head away. “Where are you hiding, Ryder? That's not the Tartarus, is it?” She shakes her head. “No, he took me home. I am at his place.”

 

Gils mouth falls open. “He what? That's… wow, Ryder. That's a very big step. He really trusts you.” Ryder mood seems to change. “I know.” Gil notices it. “But you're not happy about it?”  Ryder sighs. “I am but… I don't know, it doesn't feel right. I should not know where he lives at.” Gil knows how afraid Ryder is about their secret relationship. If someone finds out it could be hold against her or him, especially when his true identity wold be revealed and if the Nexus finds out she'd have to testify against him and she'd lose everything she accomplished. She said she doesn't want to know what the collective is doing most of the time because she couldn't handle it but that's not true, she's afraid of being forced to act against him if the Nexus finds out. She's willing to take the risk but it's selfish and her guilt eats her up.

 

“Ivy, come on. You deserve to be happy. Don't think about some consequences you may never have to face. You both are careful and if something goes south you'll always have us, we won't let them get you even though they would exile us, too.” He is serious, he means every single word and it places a smile on her face. “You truly are the light of my life Gil.”  He chuckles but shakes his head. “Now that we settled that, will you come back to the Tempest any time soon? I could use some help. I didn't make any progress on the omnitools whatsoever.” Ryder checks the time, it's early afternoon already. “I don't know, maybe. To be honest I don't know how to leave without being seen. Looks like I am stuck here, which is not a bad thing actually, I walk funny.” Gil groans in disgust.  “Damn, woman. Too much information.”

 

Laughing she kisses the screen. “Hey, you asked for informations. Stop being a princess.” Gil tries to act offended “Ryder, please. I am the most beautiful and sparkling princess there is!” She snorts. “You are a loony but I love you nevertheless. I'll get in touch with you later, well, not in the way I'd like to but I take what I can get.” Gil makes a disgusted noise. “Fine, Ryder. Don't get to sore.” Before she could reply he ends the call giggling like a child. Proud of his stupid comment he continues his work but in a much better mood now.


	16. Trouble Makers

It's already afternoon when Vetra calls Ryder via vid call. The Pathfinder lays in Reyes bed again, hidden under several blankets and pillows. “Vetra, s’up?” The Turian laughs at the sight. “Hiding from your responsibilities?” Annoyed Ryder sits up. “Yeah but actually I try to get rid of a bad headache, it got worse over the day.” Vetras voice sounds concerned. “Headaches again? You were fine when we left you with your treasure.” Ryder rolls her eyes. “You'll never stop the teasing, will you? Why are you calling me, already missing your favorite human in Andromeda?” Vetra chuckles. “Bold of you to assume I like you, Ryder but let's get to the topic. Something happened between Drack and Peebee. He kind of attacked her this morning.”

Ryder frowns, Drack never acted in a aggressive way towards her. “What? What happened?” Vetra shrugs her shoulders. “No clue, Peebee locked herself up in her room and Drack just disappeared. Suvi said she heard him scream and within a few minutes everything was over. I hoped he may talked to you?” Ryder shakes her head. “Nope, only talked to Gil today. Do you need me back on the Tempest?”. Her friend shakes her head. “No, no. You look awful, don't want to have a ghost walking around here, you could scare off Jaal. Cora is trying to talk with our purple trouble maker.” Ryder looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “You're sure? I am just gone for one day and it already seems like you lost control over our children.”

Vetra laughs and shakes her head. “Yeah, you spoiled them and actually I tried to get some work done today, Ryder. Not everyone can sleep in a fortress of pillows the whole day.” Ryder chuckles. “Alright then, enjoy your time with the treasure, I'll try to find out what's going on here and contact you if something happens, okay? And please come back and see Lexi if you get worse.” Ryder rolls her eyes again. “Fine, mother. I'll go back to sleep then. Thanks for the call and have fun with our little family.” Ryder ends the call and falls back onto the pile of pillows. She is worried about Drack and Peebee but there's not much she can do right now.

She closes her eyes as a new wave of pain washes over her body, she'll need Lexi to check her nerve system again, the headaches are one thing but that burning pain is something different. Usually after she uses her biotics she'd suffer from enormous headaches and nausea for two to three days and after the eighth day everything would be like before. But it doesn't feel like she'll get better any time soon.

She covers herself with a blanket again and tries to concentrate on something else. She looks out of the window. A team of collective agents seems to patrol at the lake she slipped into some time ago. She still smiles at the memory. It hurt pretty bad but after she climbed out of the water she laugh at her clumsiness. Vetra punched her shoulder for scarring her. They shared a few beers at Krallas when they arrived back to the port. With the fading pain also Ryders energy seems to fade. The happy memories lull her back to sleep.

\--

Lynx meets up with her team in their base in Draulir. She and Keema made up a plan for the temporary camp of the outcasts. Within minutes her team is ready to go, together they make their way through the countless tunnels of the cave. Drack is already waiting for them at the exit. “About time, asari.” He came with a shuttle and three more agents. Lynx ignores his comment and continues walking to her shuttle. Both teams separate and with the shuttles they go for their destination.

It's was planned to attack after sunset but with a second team and an angry krogan they already have some advantage. And the sun is already setting, too so they attack just a little bit early. Within ten minutes they are at their planned hiding point, between two mountain peaks. Their two sniper have a perfect view at the camp. Dracks team will break in while Lynx and her man attack from the shadows as a ambush.

With a loud roar Drack slams the gate made of scrap metal down. He and his team run through but come to halt pretty quickly. The whole place is silent except for some small flames on several fabrics. The whole place is a mess with bodies everywhere. Each of them has several gunshot wounds. Whatever happened here it was a massacre. Drack opens up his omnitool. “Asari, they're either gone or they were overrun. Here's no one, at least not alive.” He kicks an old can and it flies over the place. It lands on more scrap but suddenly they hear loud metallic noises from there.

Something leaves the ground and flies to them. “Fuck!” Drack and his team takes cover behind a container. Lynx replies the krogan in a whisper. “Drack, that's a special combat drone of the outcasts. They attack moving and noisy objects. Don't attack it, it's got modded shields. Try to stay calm until it flies away.” He grunts. Drack is everything but quiet and calm. “You wait there, we try to distract it.” At least they found out what caused all the wounds of the bodies.

One of Lynx men tries to get the attention of drone by shooting in the air behind a box. Like lightning the drone flies to the other side of the camp. They hear one of their snipers via their com. “I can't shoot it from here, it needs to be more up in the air.” Drack rolls his eyes. This bullshit is taking way too long. He kicks another can up in the air. The drone attacks it with multiple shots. Another loud shot follows and the drone falls down to the ground. Lynx runs for it. “Quick! As long as it's dazed!” Drack runs away from the container right after the asari. Together they shot it, Drack with his shotgun and Lynx with her rifle. After something that sounds like a lock mechanism the drone is off. Dead.

Annoyed the krogan kicks the now scrap. “That shit is fast, that's why we didn't see any enemies due the attack.” Lynx reloads her weapon. “Yes, but someone controls them, we take this one with us, maybe we can hack their security locks.” Drack grunts his approval and goes away, searching for any trace of the outcasts. Lynx men take the drone and bring it to the shuttle. The asari and her second in command follow Drack through the camp. They don't find anything but more bodies. Lynx shakes her head in disgust. “I really can't wait to kill the outcasts. This is just madness.”

It's already after sunset when they go for their shuttles. At least they've got one of the drones, maybe this will lead to the one who make it fly. Totally unhappy with the events of the evening Drack plays with his shotgun. He was so ready to kill them. All. By his own hands if necessary, he would made sure every single one of them would die slowly in pain. But not today. He realizes he'll need to get back to the Tempest. He knows what he did to Peebee was wrong but the story of the salarian at Krallas was just too much to take. The way he laughed at the fact that the mighty and heroically Pathfinder was scared to death by just two male humans. That she let them touch her without even trying to fight. Weak and needy. He wanted to kill him for telling this lies but something stopped him. What if the slimy salarian spoke the truth?

He knew Peebee and Ryder were hiding something but as long as Ryder didn't want to talk about it he was fine about it. But he needed to know. The way Ryder avoided the subject all the time made his stomachs turn. When Peebee admitted it his mind went blank. That was the point when Drack lost control. His blood was boiling and his eyes burning. Drack can't really remember what happened next. In one moment he was in front of Peebee and in the next he was back at Krallas.

With a load growl he punched the salarian in the face. Before the guy even had time to recover he got kicked to the other side of the bar. Green blood was all over the floor.  
The krogan heard some collectives talking to him and in the next moment he was in the HQ talking to Keema. The whole day was a mess. He'll need to apologize to Peebee. This will be extremely unpleasant but the whole day was, so what. He wonders if Ryder was informed about the incident. If she was, what does she think about him now? Drack tries to clear his head, he can worry about it later. First of all he has to go back to the Tempest.

\--

It's already dark outside when Ryder wakes up to gentle kisses on her shoulder. With sleepy eyes she turns her head around to see a slightly smiling Reyes. “Good morning, beautiful.” She raises an eyebrow, she slept for hours under a pile of several blankets and pillows, she doesn't need to look in a mirror to know how messed up she must look right now. Still tired she doesn't know how to reply so she just smiles at him and turns around completely. “Looks like I need to buy stronger coffee.” She chuckles with her voice still raspy and thick of sleep. “Uh huh, like you'd ever pay for something with credits.” He chuckles back and kisses her lips gentle.

Slowly Ryder sits up with a yawn. “What time is it?” Reyes is still smiling at her, she's adorable when she's tired. “It's time for dinner, I'd say.” Ryders eyes go wide. “What, did I really sleep the whole day?” She checks up her emails. Nothing important really and no missed calls. “Wow, my team actually gave me some alone time. I'm surprised Vetra was able to handle our bunch of fleas.” Reyes looks at her with questioning eyes. “Yeah, I just realize it doesn't make sense in english. My bunch of trouble makes, that sounds better.”

Reyes stands up. “Come on, I got us something.” He tries to avoid speaking about her team. Trouble makers indeed. He promised no secrets but his talk with Drack is something she better doesn't know about. She crawls out of the bed and follows him to the kitchen. She leans at the door frame, instead of having headaches she feels very dizzy now. Quickly she sits down to the table. She doesn't want him to notice. She rests her head on her hand while she leans on the table. Reyes opens up two beers. Grinning she takes one bottle with her other hand. “Alcohol again, Vidal? Do we have to talk about an issue here?”

With a sigh he sits down on the other chair. “Yes, but about your issue. What's wrong with you and don't lie to me, you are not just tired. You're even unable to focus me with your eyes right now.” Fuck. Ryder bites her cheek while she considers multiple replies. She tries to avoid lies. “Fine. I overused my powers at the attack.” That's not a lie, she did. “And I still need to recover from it.” That's also true. “I suffer from headaches, nausea and dizziness from time to time but usually it would be gone after some days.” Not a lie either.

Reyes looks at her doubting. “You are still not telling me everything.” Okay, fuck it. She raises her voice a little. “No, I am not and I won't. I am injured but I'll heal, the whole thing is complicated but nothing for you to worry about.” Reyes continues to look at her in silence, it makes her feel even more uncomfortable. “Okay.” is all he says. He leans forward to look her deep into her eyes. “But your rising temper indicates that I found a sore point.” She bites her cheeks harder, he'll probably won't let go of it.

She turns her head away unable to look at him. “I can't tell you.” Reyes leans back in his chair. “And why can't you tell me.” She stays silent and crosses her arms, trying to calm down. “We said no secrets.” Angry she turns her head to face him again. “You said. I didn't promise shit.” He sighs. “Ivy…” She rolls her eyes. Her name from his lips always turns her legs into jelly. “Reyes, I had to do illegal things before I was able to join the Initiative.” He raises an eyebrow. “And you think I'd would stop asking now?” Of course he would not.

She looks at him for a while and sighs in defeat. “Okay” She let her arms fall to her side. “I am a biotic but my implant is broken.” Reyes frowns. “Okay. And what's illegal about it?” Ryder pulls a face. Why didn't she just shut up. She  could have told him only about her biotics, why the hell did she mention a crime? “Ryder?” Again she sighs. “I… The Initiative doesn't know about my broken implant.” Reyes frowns again. “Why? Didn't you had to give them your medical files?” She nods. “Yes and I gave it to them.” His mouth falls open. “You… you falsified your documents?”

Ryder nods again. Reyes doesn't know how to respond. “It was the plan of my father actually, the initiative would have never accepted a uncontrollable biotic. So he asked in some favors back on the Citadel. I didn't want to go to Andromeda but I also didn't want to lose my brother so I went along.” Reyes still looks at her with big eyes. “But why is your implant broken, can't you just let docs replace it?” She shakes her head.

“I still don't really know what happens but somehow my nerves grew over and in the implant. Removing it would kill me.” Reyes drinks his beer. “And why does it make you feel so miserable?” Ryder sighs, how can she explain it to him? “Biotics have E-Zero in their nerve system, that's what causes our powers and the implant is supposed to help us gather and channel the powers but in my case it doesn't make the biotic flow but burn through my nerves. It damaged my nerve cells and that causes my current suffering, Sam helps me to heal but it still will take a while, the damage is pretty severe this time.”

Reyes drinks up his beer still trying to understand what she just said. “And what does that mean? You hurt yourself by using biotics and the implant doesn't help you to get control over your powers?” She also drinks her beer. “Exactly. At the attack I was unable to get this man off of me. Peebee distracted him and when he looked away I wanted to push him off with energy but I tore him into pieces instead. Literally.”

Reyes remembers how bloody her face and armor was. His chest tightens on that. She knew it will hurt her badly but she used her powers anyway just in attempt to get rid of her attacker. But if she killed him on accident, what could she do on purpose? “Have you ever tried to learn how to use your powers, with proper training I mean?”

She shakes her head. “No, I was thirteen when I had the surgery and only two months later I burned for the first time. That was the point when we knew something went wrong but it was too late to do something about it. It was so bad I had to stay at the hospital for three weeks. My doctors said I’ll never be able to get control over my powers and that training would be too dangerous for me and my surroundings.” She sighs. “Using it could kill me, Reyes.”

Reyes looks at his now empty bottle. “So you did lie to me.” Ryder frowns.” You said it's nothing for me to worry about but suicide by a burned brain actually is something to be worried about.” She chuckles. “The surgery was nine years ago and I learned to get control over the random impulses of the implant at least, so maybe one day I can use it but clearly not anytime soon.”

Reyes shakes his head. “And why didn't you just tell me? Just because of some documents? They were probably destroyed due the uprising and why would anyone still care about that, Ryder.” She drinks up her beer as well. “It’s still something that could be hold against me and I don't want you to worry about me. There is nothing I can do about my biotics and the injuries but I guessed you'd spin your head around it if you knew.” And she's right. “Can I do anything to at least help a little bit?” She smiles at him. “Get my a second beer perhaps?”

He chuckles. “And I am the alcoholic.” She chuckles, too. “Oh come on, that’s no alcohol, that’s hardly beer, Vidal.” He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Do you really criticize my taste in beer, Ryder? She grins at him. “No, I criticize the water you call beer. The German in my blood is very offended.” Now he’s laughing. “Come on, let’s get something to eat, Germany.” Ryder leans back on her chair. “Yeah, about the eating thing… I can’t eat without medicine.” Reyes frowns. “Wait, what?” She raises her hands in defense. “No, that sounds again worse that it is. Since the second time I burned I have problems with my stomach. If we find soup, everything’s fine.” Reyes rolls his eyes. “Okay. How did I end up with a-”

“A not flawless but still awesome Pathfinder? I don't know, shit happens.” He laughs again and stands up. Slowly Ryder tries to stand up, too, still leaning at the table. She still feels dizzy but it’s getting better. Reyes places the empty bottles on the counter and turns around. The sight of her trying to find her balance hurts him. “You know what, stay here. I don’t want you to stumble over the drunks outside, I’ll get you a soup, okay?” She looks at him smiling brightly. “You really are a waiter, Vidal.” He chuckles and hugs her to him. “Only for you.” Still smiling she kisses his cheek. “Ow. And you’d have me waiting for you again, but this time I’ll be awake when you come home. In your bed.” He leans down and kisses her lips. “Minx.”


	17. Useless

It's in the middle of the night when Reyes omnitool illuminates the whole bedroom. The bright light wakes the Pathfinder up. With her head resting on his chest she faces the small desk the tool is placed on. Sleepy and annoyed she tries to wake him up by gently hitting him on his chest. “S’one is calling you.” Grumling he wakes up and rubs his eyes. He grumbles again at the loss of her body heat when she lets go of him and turns around to lay on her other side with her face away from the light. Slowly he stands up and makes his way to the desk. Ryder is already asleep again with a pillow over her head. He hears her low snoring.

 

“Keema, what is it?” The angara replies in a harsh tone. “Get your ass and Ryders over here! The teams are back from Draulir, you two need to hear what happened.” Yawning he runs his fingers through his messy hair. “For real now? This can wait unt-” Obviously it can not. “No, I wouldn't call you if it could. Meet us in the HQ!” The call ends and Reyes is now standing in the dark in his bedroom. With lazy steps he stumbles back to his bed.

 

Carefully he leans over the Pathfinder and plants gentle kisses on her bare shoulder just like earlier that day. Now she's the one to grumble. She shivers under his warm breath. Smiling she takes the pillow from her head. “I could get used to this.” She feels his smile on her skin. He continues to kiss her skin slowly from her shoulder to her neck. “Me, too. But Keema needs us at the HQ.” She turns her head to face him. “Now?” He stops to look at her as well. “Now.” With a mischievous smile she slowly draws a line down his bare chest with her fingers. “Now?” He chuckles when he gets the hint. Without a vocal reply he leans down to claim her lips. Keema can wait for a while.

 

\--

 

Keema sits with her arms crossed at the table in the meeting room. Lynx sits across from her and the Pathfinders krogan leans on the wall. They hear a low click and a hidden door in the wall opens up. “About time, Reyes.” Keemas mood is even worse now. “I came as soon as possible.” Ryder bites her tongue trying hard not to laugh on that. Her eyes bright up when Drack comes in her sight. He smiles at her. She jumps at him and hugs him. “Where were you? I was worried.” Surprised by her actions he looks at her with big eyes. “Eh… I'll tell you in a second.”

 

Reyes smiles at the sight of the uncomfortable krogan. He was a rampaging animal only a few hours ago and now he is like a shy little boy. His crush on her is so obvious and kind of endearing. Reyes sits down next to Keema who glares at him with burning eyes. Ryder lets go of her friend and sits down at the end of the table so she can see everyone in the face without having to turn around too much, she's still feels a little bit dizzy. “So, why did we have to come here?”  Keema nods toward the asari.

 

Lynx turns her face to the Pathfinder. “I and your grandpa were at Draulir to eliminate the outcasts there-” Ryder looks at Drack with questioning eyes but he doesn't meet her gaze. “But when we arrived no one was there… at least not alive.” Ryders eyes meet Lynx again. Reyes leans forward in his seat and folds his hands on the table. “What do you mean?” Lynx looks back at her boss but Drack replies before she has a chance to.

 

“They got killed by one of their combat drones. They had no chance. It either went wild on its own or it was placed there on purpose. ” Ryder frowns. “What? But why?”  Keema leans on the table as well. “We scanned and looted the place, no one of them there were outcasts members. They were kicked out by Sloane because they didn't pay their fee. We assume that the camp really used to be a shelter for exiles who were denied to Ditaeon or the port.”

 

Ryders stomach turns. The camp was real? She could have saved them? But Keema continues. “We got the drone down and it is in our tec laboratory right now, your engineer volunteered to help us out.” Ryder looks back at Drack. “Defuq? Since when is my team working for the collective?” The krogan raises his hands in defense. She turns her head to Reyes and Keema. Reyes doesn't meet her gaze and Keema bites her cheek. “Their not working for us, only helping, Ryder.”

 

Lynx brings the conservation back to the topic. “Well, we don't only assume the camp were for exiles but also was under the control of the outcasts. I and my men watched the camp for the last days, they had way too much equipment and weapons for simple exiles and none of the supplies were to be found at the camp when we were there. We guess they fled after we fought them back at Ditaeon. Especially because we couldn't find the bodies of their leaders at the outpost even though we saw them only seconds before the ambush. This leads us to the conclusion that they moved on and had to get rid of witnesses.”

 

Ryders stomach turns again and her nausea kicks back in. She looks at the asari with big eyes unable to comprehend the informations. Drack senses Ryders uneasiness and leaves the wall to come closer to her for comfort. His voice is low. “But this are just theories. What we know for sure is that the bodies we found were no outcasts and that they were killed by the drone. We have to wait for Gil for more informations.” Reyes cleanses his fists. They escaped his grip again. All this was supposed to be their end today and now they are left with nothing again.

 

“And here I am.” Ryder turns around in her seat to face the resource of the noise. Gil is standing in the door with a bright smile. His eyes met hers and they bright up again. “Good to see you, my light.” With a snort he comes to the Pathfinder and kisses her on her head. “I know.” Reyes bites his cheek. He knows Gil is not a opponent but he still doesn't like the sight of him being that friendly with her. “I come with good news, unlike the goddamn omnitools the drone was more than cooperative. We were able to reconstruct the GPS and com-links.” With a big smile the engineer takes a seat at the table as well.

 

In a now much better mood the angara looks at him. “What did you find?” His smile fades a little. “First of all, the drone was ordered to eliminate the camp. It was placed there on purpose.” Ryder swallows while Gil continues. “And I was able to locate the place where the signal of the command came from.” With his omnitool he opens up a map of the Badlands and transfers it to a holo-device on the table. Ryder bites her thumbnail nervously. Typing on his omnitool Gil creates a path on the map. “So, here is the camp and signal went from there to there and only within a few minutes the signal was here. They used a shuttle. But after that we have nothing, unfortunately.”

 

Lynx takes a closer look at the last position. “We know that place. It used to be a kett base before Sloane took over the port.” Reyes sighs in annoyance. They were there all the time, right in front of their eyes. “Lynx, get your and Crux teams ready, check out the base and the place they stopped at before and bring us everything you find out there.” Lynx stands up and so does the Pathfinder. Reyes looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Where are you going?” Ryder looks at him frowning. “I go with her of course.”

 

“No.” The room turns silent. Ryder stares at him. “No?” Drack looks back at Reyes, trying to signal him to stop. “No, you don't go.” Everyone in the room is watching them both. Ryders temper raises again. “I don't take orders from you.” Both are staring at each  other with burning eyes. “You are still injured” With gritting teeth her eyes meet Dracks. He nods and goes for the door while he tips on Gils shoulder, signaling him to follow. Her eyes go back to Reyes. “Do you expect me to stay in the port for ever?”

 

Nervously Lynx looks at Keema, hoping for her to do something. The angara nods to the door, the sign for the asari to leave this argument. Relieved she takes her leave while Reyes voice raises, too. “We said only easy missions, Ryder!” She crosses her arms while rolling her eyes in annoyance. “Sowhat? What's the problem, with my luck there won't be any outcasts anymore.”

 

“With your luck you get shot! You were unable to keep your balance only a few hours ago. You can't expect me to send you off in your current condition.” Ryder can't believe what she just heard? “You what? I am not yours to be send somewhere! I am not one of your agents, Reyes! What do you think-” Keema has enough. She slams her hands on the table. “Could you both just shut up! Stars, are you two children? Ryder, you agreed to do only easy missions as long as you're still injured. We don't know what's out there and therefore can't calculate the risks for you.”

 

“Oh, come on, that's bullshit!” But before she has a chance to go on SAM interrupts her. “Pathfinder, I highly recommend to stay in the port as long as long as your cells need time to renew. Too much stress would be counterproductive.” Ryder looks shocked at her omnitool. “Leck mich, du bist so ein Verräter!” SAM didn't use their private com on purpose, he wants them to hear him, too. Reyes runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Ivy…” Oh, not again. She hates how much power his voice has on her. Annoyed she kicks the seat, she knows she's defeated. “I am just sick of being useless all the time.”

 

Keema stands up, she has work to do and wants to get at least a few hours of sleep. “That's something you have to work out by yourselves. I'll leave you know, I'll contact you when something happens.” She leaves the room without another word. Ryder still doesn't meet the charlatans gaze so he stands up and goes to her. Gentle he takes her hands. “Ivy, you're not useless.” She bites her check still not looking at him. “Hey?” Cautious she looks up into his eyes.  “I don't want to lock you in and you know that. You're already injured, I just don't want you to get worse.” With a sigh she leans closer and rests her head on his chest. “I know.” He smiles slightly and hugs her to him. “Back to bed?” She hums approvingly. “Carry me?” He snorts. “What have I done? I created a monster.” She chuckles. “Shit happens, remember?” Smiling he kisses her head. “Come on, let's go.”

 

\--

 

Back in his bed Ryder falls asleep immediately. Reyes takes a moment to enjoy the sight. Slowly he takes off his shirt, trousers  and his omnitool to join her. Slightly smiling he hugs her, his chest on her back. With her body heat and her skin under his hands he falls asleep only moments later, too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Leck mich, du bist so ein Verräter!” - German - Bite me, you're a traitor


	18. Let The Games Begin

It's the next morning when Reyes wakes up by noises in his living room. He looks to his left but Ryder isn't in his bed anymore. Curious he calls out for her. He only hears a muffled reply from her. Worried he climbs out of his bed to the door. Ryder sits on his couch with blood red eyes and grey skin. “Shit, Ryder. What's wrong?” But she just shakes her head. “Nothing, it's just a fever. SAM caused it, it'll speed up the healing process.” Reyes touches her forehead, she is burning. “Come back to bed, you feel like fire.”

 

But she shakes her head again while she packs her few things. “I need to go to the Tempest, Lexi needs to have an eye on it and I need some pills.” he takes her hands, they feel like ice. “Okay, but not alone.” She smiles at him. “I actually wanted to ask you to accompany me but thanks.” He leaves her side to get dressed. “Why didn't you wait for it until you're back on your ship?” He hears her walking around. “Because I'm stupid, I just want to get over it as quickly as possible. I didn't think it would be that bad.” Dressed he comes back to her. “I'll bring you to the HQ, okay?”

 

She nods and raises her head to kiss him but he gently pushes her away. “Is it contagious?” She just snorts. “A SAM fever? No, you Blödi. I am not sick, Reyes.” He looks at her puzzled. “Blo- what?” She snorts again. “Blödi, like Blödmann. Trottel if you will.” He still looks at her with questioning eyes. She sighs. “Fool, Reyes. I called you a fool.” Offended he crosses his arms. “Ouch, Ryder.” She laughs and his reaction. “Oh, you're the one talking, Vidal. You rejected me. And I said Blödi, that's cute and not an insult.” Smirking he hugs her to him. “I am sorry, my German.” She frowns in his arms.” German? Who says I talked german?”

 

“Didn't you? Okay, now I am confused. Aren't you from Germany?” She laughs again. “No, I am not. Wanna take another guess?” He scans her face with his eyes. “Hm, Poland?” She shakes her head smiling.  “Okay… Russia?” She nods. “Not really but it's close at least, I have roots in Russia, one of my ancestors was Russian… three hundred years ago.” He still looks at her. “But you were not born there? Where are you from?” She just keeps smiling and kisses his cheek. “I'll tell you another time, can we please go to the HQ now? I really need my pills.” That's not fair, why does she make it a secret? “And Blödmann is a german word, I was just trolling.”

 

\--

 

Cora is already waiting for Ryder at the HQ, the Pathfinder called her for escort. She feels uneasy in the official base of the collective, it doesn't feel right to be surrounded by criminals they call guards. One agent in particular caught her interest. Wearing a helmet and avoiding to speak with anyone. She eyes him while she's waiting for her friend. Finally Ryder steps out of the meeting room. Cora looks at her with wide eyes. “Holy! You look awful.” Ryder hugs her. “Hello to you, too.” The suspicious guard leaves his spot and with that their sight. It doesn't happen unnoticed, Cora turns her face him and back to Ryder again. She whispers to her friend. “Come, Ryder. Hurry.” Bewildered she follows.

 

Out of the HQ Ryder stops. “Wait, what's wrong? I can't run.” Cora comes back to her. “I have a bad feeling about the guards.” Ryder frowns. “That's it? That's nothing new, Cora. Calm down.” But Cora shakes her head. “No, it's something different, I don't know.” Ryder rolls her eyes and starts walking again. “Fine. Next time I call Vetra.” Cora hits her on the shoulder. “Ouch, hey!” Ryder caress her arm. “Calm down, that was a joke, goddamn.” But Cora just shakes her head. “But I am not joking. Let's just hurry. I want to get you to the Tempest as quickly as possible.”

 

\--

 

Back at the Tempest and after Lexis tests and treatment Ryder finally lays in her bed. SAMs idea with the fever is actually working, her headaches are almost completely gone. The first time for nearly a week. Weakened by the fever and Lexi she falls asleep immediately. Only after an hour she wakes up again. She hears loud noises from the gally. Still half asleep she looks at her desk. “SAM ‘s going on?”

 

“Drack and Cora have a heated discussion.” Annoyed Ryder rolls around in her bed. “Tell them to do that somewhere else!” But instead of silence and a chance of sleep she hears Gils voice joining them. “Oh my God, are they serious?” Ryder slips off her bed but before she's at the door she hears Lexi yelling at them. Finally they're quite. Sighing she returns to her bed.

 

After some time she wakes up again, it's already evening again. She yawns and rubs her eyes. It feels like she could use some more days of sleep. She takes a look at her omnitool, several new emails need her attention. “SAM, did anything happen today?” The blue light on her desk lights up again. “No, Ryder. Nothing your team couldn't handle.” At least something. She sits up and waits a moment before she stands up. With lazy steps she makes her way to her laptop.

 

Again most of the emails are about stuff she accomplished due her time on other planets. Her eyes light up when she sees a new email from her favorite smuggler. He just want to hear ehow she's doing and to wish her a good night. She smiles, it's something so simple but still it feels her with delight. Lost in her thoughts she forgets what she was up to. “Pathfinder, Director Tann is calling the Tempest. You can answer the call in the meeting room.” Ryder sighs annoyed, it's like the salarian senses when she's happy for a moment, ready to ruin it.

 

\--

 

One hour of debating. He didn't even care about her fever and therefore bad current state. Ryder falls back on the bed again, she needs to hurry, the Nexus is losing patients with her and the collective, well Tann and Addison are. Ryder found traces of the turian ark on Elaaden, her trip to Kadara was supposed to last only one day, to refill their supplies. Now she's wasted a week with laying around, that's what Tann said. Ryder calls Keema, she wants to meet with her tomorrow morning and plan their next steps. The more time she ‘wastes’ the less resources she'll get from the Nexus, that's Tanns way of punishment.

 

\--

 

With the sunrise the port wakes up, Ryder, Vetra and Drack are already on their way to the HQ. Drack is still grumbling about the early hour. They wait in front of the HQ for the angara. Vetra takes the chance to talk with Ryder about yesterday's debate with the director. But Ryder doesn't reply, her eyes look distant, like she's not there with them right now. The Turian tries again but the Pathfinder just shakes her head slowly. Her friends share a side glance. Drack leaves their side for a moment and comes back to them with a small cup of coffee. He hands it to Ryder but she still doesn't react.

 

Now that's odd. Ryder loves coffee more than everything else, she never refused a cup. Keemas voice breaks the silence. She guides them to the throne room. Two guards are in the room, the angara dismiss them, they should wait for orders outside of the room. Ryder signals Keema to stop. She whispers something to her. With quick steps she and the angara disappear in the meeting room. Vetra and Drack are left in the throne room without a word. The guards look at them but Ryders team just shrug their shoulders.

 

After ten minutes Ryder returns to her friends. She takes the cup of coffee from her krogan and takes a sip. “So, can we go?” Again her friends share a side glance. What's going on? But they know Ryder good enough already to know not to question her strange behavior. Together they leave the throne room and go for the exit. Ryder follows her friends with slow steps. Out of the HQ she calls Cora. “Ryder, what's up?” Ryder turns away from the patrolling agents at the exit. “Human male, silent, wearing a helmet?” Silence for some seconds before Cora replies with a “Yes.”

 

Ryder grits her teeth. With fast steps she makes her way through the markets to the elevator to the slums. She needs to warn him. Drack and Vetra follow her almost running, they still have no idea what is going on. Standing in the elevator they try to catch their breaths. Vetra leans at the bars. “Goddamn, Ryder. Could you please tell us what going on here?” But again Ryder stays silent, she jumps down the elevator two meters before it stops at the ground, she runs to the Tartarus as fast as she can.

 

Drack and Vetra stay behind at the elevator. Whatever it is, it must be big. After some minutes their omnitools blink with a new message from their Pathfinder. ‘Meeting room’ is all it says. Drack grunts. “Can she make it even more suspicious?” Shaking his head he goes to the elevator but Vetra hesitates. “Wait, do you want to leave her alone here?”  The krogan snorts. “To whom do you think she's talking in there right now?” Vetra looks back at the Tartarus and to the old man again. “Fine.”

 

\--

 

Her Team is already waiting for their Pathfinder in the meeting room, they are waiting for two hours already. Everyone sighs in relief when they see her finally coming up the way to them. “Sorry, I am late. But let's go to the topic quickly. Cora, your concern yesterday was justified.” Ryder turns her head to Drack and Vetra. “Sorry, I didn't tell you, but I had to act quick.” Vetra frowns. “Tell us what, Ryder?” Ryder takes a deep breath. “When Cora picked me up yesterday she said she had a bad feeling about the guards, I didn't think about it but this morning I had it, too. I know every agent in the HQ, only the really trustworthy are stationed there. Those who served the collective for some time and know Keema, they are her own agents.”

 

Liam frowns, too. “I think I don't like where this is going.” Ryder nods. “When we were at the HQ this morning I noticed one of them wearing a helmet. No one is allowed to wear it in the building, only patrolling agents outside of it are. Keemas agents are mostly salarians and turians but he was a human, that made me curious. Coras concern crossed my mind again and I asked Keema about him. She said that he's a replacement for a fallen agent, Reyes ordered him. When I asked about the helmet Keemas said he's sick and he wears it to prevent spreading the disease. When we left I scanned him. The disease is a lie. I went to Reyes to ask him, if he really ordered a new agent and that part is true, but the life signature of the guy in the HQ doesn't match with the one in the database. We assume Kaetus infiltrated the guards.”

 

Everyone look at her in silence. Cora looks puzzled at the Pathfinder. “What do we do now?” Ryder leans on the table, she is still weakened by the fever _._ “Reyes and Keema are planing what to do right now. They still have outcasts in the cells in HQ. It all could be a plan to get them out, they have to think about something to get them away without doing it too obvious.” Lexi comes to Ryder side and scans her. Drack leans on the table as well. “He's probably spying. Only one agent can't attack the HQ. Why don't we lure Kaetus? When you and Keema are in the throne room, you could talk about a mission in the Badlands. You'd escort the deportations of the prisoners for example. When Kaetus men come for you we could be waiting for them and ambush them together with the collective.”

 

Good idea but Lexi interrupts them. “Ryder better does nothing but sleeping. The more you stress yourself the longer your healing progress will take, Ivy.” Ryder rolls her eyes. Cora supports Dracks idea, and so does Liam and Jaal. Ryder nods. “I'll suggest it to them. Cora, would you come with me again?” Her friend nods and walks around the table to her side. Lexi frowns. “You are an awful patient, Ryder.” Jaal intervenes "Why don't you just call them?" Ryder turns her head to him. "They hacked the com-system of the collective once, I don't want to share sensitive informations like that via our coms."  
  
  
__

 

Back in the port Cora never leaves the side of the Pathfinder. Ryder snorts. “You know if you want to hold hands all you need to do is to ask.” How Ryder can be so carefree in situations like that is beyond Cora. Together they reach the HQ. They share a glance before they enter the building. They tense when they realize they are alone. Cora goes for her pistol and Ryder for her rifle but they are too slow. They hear a low click and suddenly the corridor they are standing in fills with white smoke. Unable to see and to breath both women fall coughing to the ground. It only takes a few seconds before their visions turn black. Ryder hears muffled voices before she passes out. Again she was too late.

 

 

 

 


	19. Go!

Ryder slowly wakes up to muffled sounds. Cora is calling her name. “Ryder! Ryder, please wake up!” The Pathfinder shifts, her vision is still blurry and her throat feels like it's on fire. Coughing she sits up. “Oh, finally. Ryder, can you stand up?” Ryder turns her head to the corner where Coras voice comes from. “What the, where?” SAM replies. “The temperature and the dirt signatures indicates that they brought you to Elaaden.” Now that the AI mentioned it Ryder feels the heat.

 

Ryder looks around, they are in cells in a cave. This must be Kaetus hideout. “SAM, contact the Tempest and the collective. Can you find out where we are exactly?” Ryder looks at her friend, she's not injured. She sighs relieved. “No, Ryder. They use a frequency that troubles our own communication. It makes talking to our people impossible. Somehow they did that in the port, too. I tried to contact the charlatan the moment you two got attacked but I was unable to pass the message through the white noise.” Ryder rests her head in her hands. “Great. Just great.”

 

Cora sits down on the floor in her cell which is next to Ryder. “How are you, how is your fever?” Ryder looks back at her. “It's so hot, I can't tell.” They hear footsteps coming closer. Ryders hears her heart beating in her ears. Both women look at the door in front of them. It opens up and a turian woman with a rifle steps in. “Nice to meet you, Pathfinder. Like it's about time. He'll be happy to hear about you finally being awake.” The turian looks at Cora and goes to her cell. “You two are really making it too easy, like now we have the Pathfinder and also her second in command. The Nexus will probably pay a lot to get at least their plan B Pathfinder back.”

 

Ryder gritts her teeth. They have to make up a plan quickly, she'll probably won't survive the next day. The turian goes back to the Pathfinder. “Did you really think your scan of Phil wouldn't be noticed. I can't believe you really fall for the trap. Like you're not as smart as the people think you are.” The omnitool of the turian blinks up. “Rox, transponder three and seven need repairs again.” The turian waves the women goodbye and leaves them again.

 

With frown brows Ryder looks at Cora. “Is it just me or is she stupid as f?” Cora nods. “Pathfinder, the woman is called Rox, she is part of the leadership of the outcasts. She was supposed to be shot at Ditaeon when the collective ambushed their men but somehow she and a krogan male called Venneck were able to flee.” Cora snorts. “Dumb but lucky. Of course.”

 

Ryder signs and lays down on the ground. She doesn't know what to do. “I am so sick of all this bullshit.” With worried eyes Cora looks at her. They will kill her and right now they have no idea how to get out. Ryder looks up at the ceiling. “When we're on Elaaden right now, it would take the Tempest about maybe two hours to get here. But with the weird frequency we are hidden from any scans and first of all our team has to notice us being missing. And after that they have to find out where we are. We are so screwed. There's no way in hell they find us before I have a bullet through my brain.”

 

Ryders cold voice shocks Cora. It's like Ryder already gave up. There must be a way out of here. “SAM, when one of them comes to us again, are you able to scan their omnitools? Maybe we can simulate their frequency to open up the locks of our cells.” Ryder looks at Cora, that's actually a plan. “Unfortunately I can not, we need to turn of their signal first.” Of course, that would be too easy, right?

 

Ryder sits up again and looks at her friend. “So, what were you and Drack arguing about yesterday?” Cora bites her cheek. She clears her throat before she replies. “I just wanted to know what happened between him and Peebee.” Ryder frowns. “And, what did you find out?” Cora considers her options but decides to tell her the truth. “What happened to you at the attack of the port.” With gritting teeth the Pathfinder looks away from her. “Great.” is all she replies.

 

“Ivy, why didn't you tell us? We could-” Ryder doesn't want to hear another word. She just shakes her head. “Cora, don't. It's done, stop talking about it.” Cora can see it is still troubling her friend, she doesn't want to hurt her so she changes the topic. “May I ask you what Tann said yesterday?” Ryder snorts bitterly. “He said he's losing his patience with me and the outcasts, I'll should hurry or he'll cut off our resources.” Cora frowns. “What? What is he expecting us to do? Leaving the outcasts alone?” Ryder turns her head back to Cora.  “I know and cutting down our resources is just counterproductive. How am I supposed to do anything without it? And he's the one who denied support for finding and eliminating the lasts outcasts, we'd be much faster with the help of the Nexus but this little dirty lizard is just too stubborn.”

 

With a sigh Ryder stands up, she feels her anger coming up. She starts pacing in her cell but stops again when she noticed that her omnitool is still on her wrist. Suddenly she has an idea. With frown brows she examines the lock of her cell. “Wait a second.” She opens up her omnitool and starts typing. Curious Cora stands up and looks at what her friend is doing. “Oh my God, they can't be serious.” Suddenly the door is covered with yellow electric sparks and with a low crack it opens up. “Idiots!” Ryder jumps up in joy. “Okay, okay. Now you.” Ryder runs to Cora and opens up her cell as well. Surprised Cora steps out with big eyes. “How?” Ryder takes her hand and starts running. “Later, let's go!”

 

They run through several corridors before they hide in something that looks like a storage room. Ryder whispers to her omnitool. “SAM, can you scan the place?” Cora takes a look at the boxes. They are mostly filled with ammo and booze but no weapons. “No, Pathfinder. We need to turn off their white noise.” Annoyed the Pathfinder rolls her eyes. “Of course.” She looks at the boxes as well. “Nice, ammo but no weapons. Why can't we be lucky for at least once?”

 

With careful steps the two women continue their escape. Cora looks around frowning. “Where is everyone? Where are their guards?” They come to a halt when they reach a room with several computers and consoles. Ryder sneaks through the door. “Jackpot!” Cora follows her nervously. She sees Ryder hovering over something that seems to be the main console. “Ryder, no!” Smiling Ryder turns around to her. “Ryder, yes. When I was able to open up the cells than I'll be able to turn off their signals as well.” Ryder pushes a green button and triggers a loud white noise over the speakers above them. Both women cover their ears with their hands. Ryder pushes the button again and the loud noise stops. “Okay, not that button.”

 

Cora punishes Ryder on her shoulder. “Are you crazy? You can't just-” They hear the radio communications of the outcasts. “What was that, is Phil playing with the tools again?” Both woman look at each other with big eyes. “No, I am not, thank you very much. Maybe the engine is burning again, the heat causes more problems that anything.” Ryder smiles. They found their command center. “I'll take a look, call Rox. She needs to take a look on it as well when she's back.” Cora hits Ryder again. “Come on, we have to leave!” Ryder hesitates but without SAM being able to scan it there is not much she can do there right now. She follows Cora quickly.

 

Ryder caress her arm. “You know, it would be nice if you'd aim for different spots, you always hit the same one.” Cora looks at her friend. Again way too carefree for their current situation. “Sometimes you make me speechless, Ryder.” They hide behind a box when they hear noises from the room in front of them. A krogan and a human are sitting at a table. The human cleans his pistol while the krogan reads reports on his data pad. “Ven, do you think he'll just shoot them? We should sell the other one.” The krogan looks up from his reports. “He better shot them, no Pathfinders no initiative. They're only trouble.” Ryder takes closer look at the human. Her blood boils, she recognizes the scar at his eye. Cora pulls at her sleeve. “Come on, I think there's a way out.” Ryder bites her cheek while she follows her.

 

Together they sneak around the room with the two men and come to a small path which leads out of the cave. With quick steps Ryder runs forward. “Whoo!” Cora grabs Ivys hood of her pullover before she falls down the cliff. “Fuck!” Ryder hears her heart beating in her ears. “Holy, thanks… fuck.” Out of breath Ryder rests her hands on her knees. “Way too close, Ryder!” Ryder just nods. She thought it's an underground cave but no, they are inside of a mountain, a very high mountain. The Pathfinder stands straight again and looks around. “Fantastic, if we don't grow wings we're screwed.”

 

They hear a shot. It hits the wall next to Cora. The outcasts noticed their escape. “Both women crouch on the ground. “Fuck, we better hurry with the wings.” Cora pulls at Ryders sleeve again. “Come on, there's a way up.” Ryder follows with frown eyebrows. “Up? That's the wrong direction.” Together the climb up a platform and take cover behind a desk. They hear men in front of them talking. “How the fuck did they get out? Next time just shot them on sight!” Ryder slowly looks around the desk and back to her friend. “It's just two of them, we could handle them.” Cora shakes her head. “We have no weapons, Ivy.” But she just points at her omnitool. “I am a technician and you are a biotic, we are weapons.”

 

Cora hesitates for a second but nods in the end. “Okay, do you see the path over there?” Cora looks over the desk. Next to the men is a path leading down the mountain. ”It's a long way down but when we get there we have a chance. I'll burn them and when they are distracted you'll use your powers to throw them over the edge, okay?” Cora nods again. Ryder takes a deep breath and opens up her omnitool. “Okay… Now!” With all her power Ryder throws two electric fire balls at the guards. It takes them by surprise, their armor lights up like it's made of paper. Screaming in pain they try to get rid of it but Cora sends them flying before they even had a chance to look up. A blue biotic beam hurls them from the platform into the abyss.

 

Ryder stands up and jumps over the desk. “Go!” Both women run down the platform down to the path. They hear shots behind them, the outcast come closer. Ryder points at another platform some meters below them. “There, jump!” With a running jump Cora lands on the platform followed by Ryder who cries out. “Oh, fuck!” Cora tries to help Ryder to stand up but Ryder falls on the ground again. “They hit me, my thigh.” Again Cora tries to pick Ryder up. It takes all of Ryders willpower to finally stand on her legs. “Oh fuck, perfect!” Cora puts Ryder arm over her shoulders and run with her together. “Ryder, come on. We're almost down, just a few more platforms.” Ryder tries her best while she hisses in pain. Together they jump down to the next one but it's too much for the Pathfinder. Again she cries out. Lying on the ground she reaches for her right thigh, a bullet went right through the muscle. With unsteady breathing she looks at Cora. “Go.”

 

Cora looks at her in shock. “What? No! I won't leave without you.” She reaches for Ryders arm to carry her again but Ryder pushes her away. “Go! I'll hold them off.” Again Cora tries to reach for her but Ryder slips off her grip. “Ryder, no. They'll kill you!” Ryder looks up, the outcasts are already following them. “And when you stay they'll kill us both! I'll only slow you down. Get to the outpost and inform the others!” Cora still hesitates. “That's an order, lieutenant!” Cora looks up at the running outcasts above them. Again she throws a biotic beam at them, it will them slow down at least. With tears in her eyes she looks back at her Pathfinder. “Now, Cora!”

 

“I'll come back with the others, I promise!” And with that she jumps down to the next platform. Ryder looks how her friend makes her way to the ground of the abyss. With gritting teeth she tries to sit up. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Cora has to make it, even if that means Ryder has to stay behind. She'll do anything she can to give Cora a chance to flee, to hold them off for her. She opens up her eyes again and starts throwing fireballs at the closer coming outcasts. She won't die without a fight.

 

 

 


	20. No Escape

With her wrists and ankles bound to a chair with dirty clothes Ryder is looking up at the ceiling of the cave she is stuck in again. She is locked up in an empty room which is probably meant to be a torture chamber. Dried blood can be found on the walls, the floor and also the ceiling. She wonders how it got up there, how they hurt the person to make its blood fly like that. There is a hole in the ceiling, it's still daytime, a few beams of light illuminate the stone around her.

She looks back at her thigh, before the outcasts got her again she ripped off some fabric of her top she wears under her pullover and bound it above her wound, the bleeding stopped a while ago but she still lost a lot of blood, her leggings are sticky. Luckily they only hit the muscle tissue and not the artery, she'd be dead now if they had.

With a sigh she looks up again. What will they do to her, will Kaetus end her simply with a head shot, will he torture her? Will he lay hands on her himself or will he order his men to do the dirty work? She never thought of him being that kind of person who'd use torture but now? The blood everywhere speaks for itself. Will her blood join the endless spots? She knows she shouldn't think about stuff like that but she can't help it and what else could she do right now? This time they were smart enough to tie her up and to get her omnitool.

They probably didn't think about her being able to hack the cell locks. Most people underestimated her in the past. They only saw a light blonde girl with coal around her eyes and purple colors on her lips, the perfect little princess. The little princess hiding behind her parents positions. She always hated it but in the end always went along. Her time in the alliance made her learn how to use it. No one would expect her to hack the tech of the enemies on the battlefield. She smiles at the memory of the batarian pirate who just looked at her in shock when she hacked their turrets. The battle was over before it even begun.

But her smiles fades instantly when she hears steps behind the metal door. Her hearts starts racing. Suddenly it's deadly quiet, the only thing she hears is her own heart beat. The door opens up and Ryders throat goes dry and her hands start to sweat. “Hello, Ryder.” His voice cuts through the air like a sword. With slow steps he comes closer. “S’up?” is all Ryder can manage. She tries not to look or sound like the mess she really is right now.

Kaetus just stares at her, his piercing eyes wander from her feet to her head. “Enjoying the view?” Ryder notices the absence of a weapon in his hands and on his belt. If she dies it won't be by his own hands, at least not right now. “Still a big mouth in you position, Pathfinder?” Ryder tries to smile. “What can I say? I just can't help it.” He just snorts. With his arms crossed he circles her. “You know, I imagined a lot of ways to end you when I was still in my cell on Kadara but now that I really and finally have you.” She hears his low and dark laughter behind her.

“Nice work with your leg, I ordered unharmed, but you really make it hard not to shoot you on sight.” Ryder feels uneasy with him behind her back but she tries her best not to freak out. With lazy steps and his hands behind his back he comes back in sight again. “What did really happened in the cave?” Ryder frowns, is he really asking that? She already told him when she came to see him after the collective got Kadara. “What do you want me to say, Kaetus? I already told you everything that happened.” She can see him gritting his teeth. He's not happy with her answer. “You did not. Did you shoot her in the back when she wasn't looking at you?” Groaning Ryder looks up at the ceiling again. “For fuck sake, Kaetus.” Her eyes meet his again. “No, I did not. She agreed to the stupid request of the charlatan and died by a sniper hidden behind a rock. It was obviously a trap and I told her not to do it but she was sure she could win.”

He snorts and starts pacing in front of her. “Why didn't you save her?” He already asked her that in his cell, it must really eating him up. “Did you really expect me to jump between her and the bullet? I told her not to do this fucking duel but she didn't listen. That's everything I could have done back then.” And that's not a lie but Ryder would have made sure Kelly won't exit the cave again. She just got lucky Reyes shot Sloane before she had to do it.

“You could have shot the charlatan first.” Now it's Ryder who snorts. “Yes, I could have but I didn't. I wanted him to win.” That slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it and it was obviously the wrong answer. Growling Kaetus comes closer and squeezes her wound. Ryder cries out in pain as he turns his finger in her wound. He slowly lets go of her and goes a few steps back again. “Fuck, calm down turian! Where were you when all of that happened? Oh right, I remember. You were too busy to be beaten up by your own fucking men. What a good bodyguard you were.” Again he goes for her wound and again she cries out.

“What did the charlatan pay you for your betrayal?” With tears in her eyes she looks from her thigh back to the turian. “Nothing.” He just shakes his head. With a sight he turns from her and starts pacing around her again. “He did something to get you on his side.” Ryder bites her cheeks. Every answer will be the wrong answer. “Sloane abused her power and was a threat to the people in the port and beyond Kadara. He cared for those who got dumped in the slums, for those you poised with oblivion, that was enough for me to support the collective.” Kaetus just stares at her, he seems to collect his thoughts.

“What do you think will I do to you?” What kind of question is that, what is the use? “Apparently not drinking beer.” He glares at her. “Who laughs last, Ryder.” She grins at him. “Didn't get it.” With quick steps he comes for her again and slaps her in the face. Ryder tastes blood, she has a split lip. Slowly she turns her head back to him, running her tongue over the bleeding lip. “Losing your patience, turian?” She can see how tense he is. “I'll make you regret every little decision you made in your life.” She snorts again. “ Oh good, thought you'd punish me for the thing with Sloane.” Kaetus clenches his fists, Ryder is really testing his strength.

“Your little friend wasn't that witty in her last moments.” Ryders smugly smirk dies and she hears her heart in her ears. “She begged for her worthless life, cried like a child when my men held a gun on her head.” Ryder tenses, Cora can't be dead. “You're lying.” A small smile comes on his face. “I am not, Pathfinder. Did you really think you two could make it? No one escapes from me.” Ryder tries her best not to lose her shit, there is no way they got her. Cora was already down the path when the outcasts captured Ryder again. “At least she made it, you're lying, turian.” Kaetus laughs. “No, Ryder.” He comes closer and kneels in front of her. “You are alone, Ryder. No one will come for you. No one knows you're here. You are alone.” He tries to break her but Ryder won't give in. “I'll make you feel the worst pain in your life, Ryder. Until you're voice is hoarse from all the screaming. I will-”

“Oh fuck sake, could you please just shoot me and end my suffering from hearing you talk?” He hits her again and even harder than before. Ryder now hears a loud ringing in her left ear ear. She turns her head towards him again. “I'll may die down here, but you'll die as well.” His hit opened up a wound at her eyebrow, smiling he follows the blood that's running down Ryder face with his eyes. “No, Ryder. May means you'd have a chance, but you don't. You are going to die here, but not now. First off all I'll enjoy your cries.” Ryder just looks at him, he really enjoys her being helpless.

“You know, all my team has to do is to scan Elaaden for a blind spot in the radio signals, they'd know exactly where you are. We both know you didn't caught my lieutenant and even if you did, when she was far enough away from your signal my SAM was able to message my team, the collective and the Nexus. You'll die here, too.” Kaetus stares at her, even if they would simulate a common initiative signal SAM would be able to find them by scans. Ryder just wants him to turn off the white noise, if they really got Cora her team still doesn't know where she is.

Kaetus seems to think about what she just said. He types on his omnitool, it makes Ryder smile, her trick workes. After a few moments the door behind Kaetus opens up and Rox steps in. “Yes?” He turns to her and whispers something. Ryder hands sweat again, her plan could work. Rox just nods and types something on her omnitool. They hear the white noise coming from it, she's slowly adjusting it. Suddenly Ryder feels a pain like lightning running down her body. She tries her best not to show it but Kaetus looks up at her. With a frown he looks back at Rox. “Do that again.” Rox also looks at Ryder when she changes the signal. Ryder bites her cheeks but again can't manage to hide she's in pain.

Kaetus just laughs. SAM speaks to her via their private com. “Ryder, their signal somehow interferes with your SAM and also your biotic implant. They cut me off from you, if they continue to do so with a stronger signal it could kill you.” Ryder bites her tongue, her plan backfires on her. Again a new wave of pain washes over her, even worse than before. Kaetus comes closer to her with a smile on his face. “Rox, scan her.” The woman comes closer with her omnitool. “Looks like her implant doesn't like us. Like she gets electric shocks from it.”

Grinning he opens up his omnitool. “Send me the frequency.” Smiling Rox obeys, after the transfer she closes her tool again. “Enjoy your stay, Pathfinder. Kaetus, I have to repair the drones. If you need anything call me.” Kaetus nods and again comes closer to Ryder. Rox waves Ryder goodbye before she disappears behind the door. Ryder hears SAMs voice in her head again. “Ryder, when they change the frequency of the white noise I'd be able to send our team a message but not while it overloads your implant.” Very funny, how is Ryder supposed to do anything about it? A new wave and this time the pain make Ryder growl.

“This is way better than anything I planned for you.” He turns the frequency on again and again and again. It gets worse with every time. “Where are your witty comments now, Pathfinder?” Ryder looks up at him, blood is running down her nose. The sight of the red liquid makes Kaetus smile brightly. He comes even closer to her and looks her in her watery eyes. “I asked you a question.” She can feel his breath on her skin, with piercing eyes she spits him in the face. With a loud growl he hits her again. Stars are dancing behind her eyelids.

He circles her again. When he stands behind her back he activates the noise again. Ryder muscles spasm uncontrollably as she cries out. Slowly he adjusts the frequency step by step and makes her scream louder and louder. Her nosebleed gets worse and she's almost unable to sit up right. She sees her blood dropping onto the stones. He keeps going until she stops screaming. Only the fetters are keeping Ryder on the chair. Satisfied with his work he eyes her. “The mighty and witty Pathfinder, now a shadow of her former glory.”

All Ryder can see are stars. Her head feels like it's going to explode in any second. The taste of her own blood makes her stomach turn. “Who's the charlatan?” Even if Ryder would want to answer she couldn't, all she hears are muffled sounds. “I asked you something!” And again he doesn't get a reply from her. With quick steps he storms to her and makes her look up at him by pulling her hair down. “Who is the charlatan?” Ryder stares him in the eyes. He pulls her hair harder. Hissing in pain she spits him in his face again. Her blood is all over his face. Growling he hits her again, her blood finds its way on the walls. Slowly Ryders vision turns black but she sees him leaving before passes out.

\--

What was that, the ground was shaking. Ryder slowly wakes up again. All she can see is pitch black darkness, it must be nighttime on Elaaden. How long was she out, hours? And again she feels the ground under her shaking. Are there earthquakes on Elaaden? She spits on the ground, all she tastes is blood and dust. She hears stones roll as the ground shakes a third time. A low growing echos through the corridors of the cave. It makes her teeth shudder.

Slowly she tries to sit up again, every single muscle hurts. “SAM, do you know what's going on?” Her voice is barely audible, her throat is dry and sore. “No, Pathfinder. There are no reported seismic activities on Elaaden.” One thing is sure, no animal is large and strong enough to cause that, at least none they already discovered by now. “Could be volcano, at least it feels like that.” Ryder is still in her favorite oversize pullover she put on before she and Cora went to the HQ of the collective. Clearly the wrong choice of clothing for Elaaden but she never intended to go there.

Slowly the majority of her pain faints, she can sit up right again, also her headaches become less. She doesn't know how long she just sits there looking into the darkness, it feels like an eternity. Suddenly she hears shots and screams and they seem to come closer with every minute. One voice in particular sounds familiar. “Vetra? Vetra! In here!” Calling out for her friend hurts her very bad but she couldn't care less right now. She hears her turian call out for her. “Vetra, I am in here!” Something slams against the door, they try to break through. After a few more attempts the door gives in and with a loud growl her favorite krogan bursts through the metal. “Ryder!” He shakes his head before he runs to her, Vetra jumps through the hole and follows him. “Ghosts! We find you!”

Vetra cuts open the fetters while Drack guards the door. “Damn Ryder you look awful, not to mention the smell.” Ryder just snorts while caressing her sore wrists. “I really missed you, too, you asshole.” Smiling the turian hands Ryder a bottle of water. After finishing it off Vetra hugs her. “So, Ryder. Can we go and solve some problems?” A smile finds its way on their faces. Ryder drops the bottle with a nod. “Oh yes, was waiting for that long enough.” With quick steps she goes to Drack and hugs him, too before she jumps through the hole. Vetra goes next with Drack following them. “Now I finally get my chance to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
